Still In High School
by Ichireiro
Summary: The sequel to South Park High. The boys have been together for four months now, but trouble is starting to form. Will they stay together? And will one of them really win Cartman? Will he choose between them? Kyman, Kenric, Buttman, Bunny.
1. Bad Day

**A/N: **Ah, hello folks. It hasn't even been a month, has it? I'm not even done fixing up the chapters to the _first _part of this story. I just have the last chapter fixed up. Eh, I'll have it fixed one day. Until then, enjoy the sequel. It wouldn't stop bugging me until I wrote it~

**Warnings: **The same as they were before.

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own South Park.

**Reviews: **

Alcorion: I'm glad you liked it. I wasn't really sure how to end it, but the pimp thing seemed like a good idea.

Angelic Guardian:I'm glad you liked it. I was afraid that the Bunny scene was too much and might scare people away. xD..The thing about Cartman's hoes reminds me of the episode Butters became a pimp. Anyway, I hope you _do _read this.

kyleisgod: Ah, thank you for criticism. I'll keep what you said in mind.

MonkeysUncle: I'm glad you liked the Bunny moments. I was worried that they'd come across too strong. Oh well. I look forward to your feedback.

mangamoo1:I'm glad you liked it. It was a fun chapter to write. Also, throwing up rainbows? xD Killer. And it's okay that you didn't review all of the chapters.

iiRaithex: Glad that I could keep you surprised.

xEmerald Isle:I'm glad you're excited. I'm actually considering going back and adding more to the last chapter...well, more than I already did. You know, throw in some more Kyman. I guess I'll do that whenever I'm fixing them up.

Thank all of you for the reviews! I appriciate them.

* * *

Butters was in gym class doing jumping jacks. He was fit from dancing, so exercise was no problem for him. It allowed him to let his mind wonder...

Him, Eric, Kyle, and Kenny had been in some weird type of relationship for four months now. He didn't mind Kenny, and he loved Eric, but Kyle wasn't really nice to him. They had been friends-well, kind of anyway-before they had started seeing Eric, but now the redheaded boy was rude to him, and Butters was beginning to suspect that the boy didn't even realize he was doing it. The Jewish boy was probably just in love with Eric too, he figured.

_'Well, he can't have him.'_

Butters didn't mean to be, well, _mean, _but Professor Chaos had no problems with it. And whether he was prepared or not, if Kyle kept acting the way he was, the Professor was going to have to have a word with him...

"Hey Faggot."

Butters was pulled out of his thoughts. He knew that voice, unfortunately, and it was directed at him.

"H-hey Clyde."

Butters stopped doing jumping jacks. His mind was wondering back to something that had happened months ago.

_Clyde pushed Butters up against a set of lockers in the locker room. Everyone else had left the room, leaving Butters alone with the taller boy. _

_Butters had skipped classes that day-something that was rare for him-but he had something in his locker that he had wanted to give to Eric; a box of the boy's favorite chocolates. It was corny, yes, but Butters had heard that girls liked chocolate, so maybe Eric would too. Not that the Cartman boy was anything like a girl, but he **did **like food.._

_Butters was snapped out of his thoughts when Clyde's lips pressed against his own. The blonde's blue eyes flew wide open, making his shock evident. The brunet boy had been staring at him a lot lately, but Butters had never thought that **this **was why..._

_Butters squirmed beneath the much stronger boy, trying to get away. The kiss wasn't soft, nor was it any bit comfortable, and Butters just wanted to get away._

_Finally, Clyde **did **pull away. Butters hadn't realized it until now, but during their kiss Clyde had pinned his skinny wrists-which were probably bruising by now-above his head, making sure he couldn't get away._

_"A-ah, gee C-Clyde. I-I di-didn't know you were g-gay."_

_Butters realized almost instantly that it was the wrong thing to say; Clyde looked **angry.** He let go of Butters' wrists, instead choosing to grab at the boy's hips. Butters began to squirm again, and this time Clyde slammed him against the lockers again. _

_"I'm not a faggot like you, queer-mo!"_

_Butters thought that he was going to be slammed against the lockers again, but he could hear footsteps coming in their direction; someone was coming into the locker room. Clyde heard it too; he turned his head in the direction that the sound was coming from. Thinking that it was his chance to get free, Butters began to squirm. It was no use though; Clyde may have let go of his wrists, but the boy was pressed up against him._

_"H-HELP! Somebody! Heeelp!"_

_Clyde whipped his head back around to look at him. _

_"Shut the fuck up!" He hissed, his breath in Butters' face._

_The footsteps were coming closer now. Clyde panicked and let Butters go. He turned to leave in the opposite direction that the footsteps were coming from, but before he left, he turned back to Butters. Butters looked at him, his blue eyes still wide and were beginning to water, until Clyde pulled his fist back, hitting the blond in the face._

_"You better not tell anyone about this, fag!'_

_Butters didn't watch him go, but he could hear him running off. He slid down to the floor, his eyes closing. He could hear the steps coming closer until they reached him._

_"Butters?" It took him a moment to place the voice, but he definitely knew it. "Are you alright?"_

_Butters was shaking. He had pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. _

_"Y-yeah, Token." He finally opened his eyes and raised his head, which had been resting on one of his knees. "T-thanks."_

That had been months ago. Butters had been avoiding Clyde since then, but Eric, knowing that the boy had hurt him, had ripped on him every chance that he got.

With Butters' luck, Clyde would blame him for it.

"Your boyfriend has been giving me a tough time lately, fudge packer."

Butters hated being right.

* * *

Kenny had decided earlier that day that he didn't want to go to class. It wasn't unusual for him; he skipped classes often. He rarely skipped classes alone; Eric usually joined him. The larger boy was at home sick that day though.

Not wanting to skip alone, he decided that he would stop by the school and get Butters. They had been spending a lot of time together lately and Kenny was growing fond of the smaller boy. Maybe they could stop by Cartman's house and "take care" of the football player.

Kenny smirked, thinking it was a good idea.

_'As long as Kyle doesn't show up.'_

Kenny knew that Kyle wouldn't skip school, but there was a chance that he would show up at Cartman's house later that day. The redheaded boy would never say anything mean to Kenny himself-Kyle probably knew that he'd get his ass kicked if he did-but he was being a jackass to Butters lately, and the Stotch boy didn't defend himself often.

Kenny went strait to the football field when he reached the school, knowing that Butters had gym that block. The blond spotted his friend easily-it was hard _not _to spot Butters when he dressed as flamboyantly as he did-but stopped in his tracks when he saw who was talking to him.

Clyde.

Clyde had been giving Butters problems lately. Kenny, knowing that whatever the brunet was saying to the blond couldn't be nice, sprinted over to him.

Neither one of them noticed him at first. Clyde was standing closer to Butters' than it made the blond comfortable, and it make Kenny himself uncomfortable.

"Is there a problem here?"

Both of the boys turned to look at him. Clyde's eyes narrowed but he moved away from Butters. He reached a hand out and pushed him towards Kenny.

Kenny caught Butters easily, the blond being light.

"There. Your fag boyfriend was coming onto me. You should keep him on a leash."

Clyde glared at them both before he walked away, leaving them alone.

_'Gay ass bastard would probably think a leash was hot.'_

If Kenny thought about it, Butters in a leash _would _be pretty nice..

The boy in his arms straitened up, but Kenny didn't let go of him.

* * *

**A/N: **Not exactly how I wanted it. It was a bit rushed, but oh well.


	2. Party Monster

**A/N: **I don't really feel like writing on this, but the longer I procrastinate on it...well, the more likely it is to not be done. SO. Here. I'm sorry it took so long. Things got in the way. Procrastination, homework, I made a new friend that I love talking to, I've found a new show-The L Word-that I keep watching, plus I'm watching a lot of movies...or trying to. So far this week, I've only finished Speak and If... Anyway, here you go.

**Warnings: **The usual.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own South Park.

**Reviews: **

Angelic Guardian:Aw, but I love Clyde. Just...not in this fic. And I've found some Clyde/Marjorine art before that I liked, though I couldn't imagine what gave people the idea to pair them. I'm not sure what gave _me _the idea to pair them, actually.

iiRaithex: Whoo~ I'll round people up to watch the hanging~ But yeah, you'll see what's going on with Kyle later.

Alcorion: Universe, huh? I like that. Anyway, I hope this was soon enough for you.

MonkeysUncle: I love you too..In a non creepy way, of course. Woo~ Non creepy love~ You'll get more, you'll get more. Don't worry.

xEmerald Isle:Mmhm. Clyde just wanted some action. c; Anyway, I hope this was soon enough for you.

Rut Lance-Crystal Fairy: Yes, yes, whatever will be will be.

Thank all of you for the reviews.

* * *

Butters huddled up against the closest wall to him. Craig-who was at that current moment dragging a twitching Tweek up his stairs-was hosting a party and Kenny had insisted him and Eric go. Butters could see Kenny holding a beer bottle in his hand while talking to Rebecca. Him and Eric-along with Butters and Kyle-weren't really exclusive, so the boy could still have sex with whoever he wanted without betraying Cartman.

Butters didn't see why Kenny would _want_ to have sex with anyone but Eric, but the McCormick boy was wrapping an arm around Rebecca's waist and she wasn't resisting. The girls never _did _resist when it came to Kenny.

Butters moved closer to the wall. He didn't get invited to parties often-or, well, never-so he didn't know how to act. Music was playing and he wanted to dance, but what would happen if he did? He didn't even have anyone to dance with. Kyle and Cartman were dancing together somewhere in the middle of the crowd and Kenny had disappeared with Rebecca.

Butters held his head up high. He was never one _not _to dance when he had the opportunity. **(1) **He wiped his palms off on his shorts before feigning confidence and walking into the crowd of dancers residing in Craig's living room.

_Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm_

_Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm_

_Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance_

_Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance_

Butters was alone, dancing. He could see Eric and Kyle now, having worked himself to the middle of the floor. Kyle's cheeks were flushed, and Butters had to wonder if the redhead was drunk; he didn't think Kyle would normally rub up against the way he was with Eric that moment in public.

Eric hadn't noticed the blond watching them yet, but Kyle had. Butters had been approaching them, planning to move behind Eric so he was between Butters and Kyle while they danced, but the green eyes that met him were so hateful that they stopped him in his tracks.

_And you're so hateful sometimes_

_Throwing punches at lies_

_Fall from somewhere above_

_Just to say you're in love_

Butters frowned, not going any farther. Kyle had been giving him death glares a lot recently, and he thought he knew why.

Kyle wanted Cartman to himself.

Butters wasn't ready to give his football player up, but he wasn't ready ready to confront Kyle either. Maybe Kenny was right. Maybe he needed to stick up for himself more. But that didn't have to be right now. He wasn't ready. Besides, a part of him-the part that was most insecure-thought that Eric would pick Kyle over him.

"Oh hamburgers.."

Butters looked down at his feet, breaking their eye contact. He sighed to himself. Professor Chaos better show up soon, or else he'd be in trouble.

He shrugged his shoulder, turning away from the two. He'd go find somewhere else to dance. He was still looking at his feet, something unwise to do in a dance floor, when he bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so-"

Butters finally looked up to see who he had ran into. Clyde.

_'Of course it would be Clyde.'_

Butters could tell by the way that the boy smelled he had been drinking.

This couldn't end well.

* * *

"Was that Butters?"

Eric had been dancing with Kyle. He had stilled though when he turned his head to the side to look at what-or what-Kyle had been staring so intensly at. The person had turned so their back was to them, and the crowd of people were beginning to block Eric's view, but he could tell that the person was definitely a blond.

"No, I think it was Annie." Kyle relaxed and tilted his head up to look at Eric, a smile on his face. "I haven't seen Butters. He's probably with Kenny. They've been spending a lot of time together lately."

Eric shrugged, realizing that the redhead was probably right. They went back to dancing, but Eric couldn't concentrate. He wasn't too sure that he liked the idea of his hoes sleeping with other people if he wasn't there to watch. He doubted Butters would try anything with anyone else, but Kenny was a different story.

* * *

Kenny was coming down the stairs, having finished with Rebecca, when he caught sight of something that made him uneasy; Clyde had Butters backed up against a wall. He rolled his eyes then headed over to him, pushing people out of the way. No one seemed to notice the two in their little corner of the living room, and if Kenny hadn't been looking for his friend, he probably wouldn't have either.

Kenny would have to have a word with Cartman later about keeping Butters safe...if he could pry Kyle off of him long enough, anyway.

By the time Kenny made it through the crowd to the two boys Clyde had pulled Butters out onto the dance floor. Clyde's hands were on Butters' hips and he was trying to dance, though his drunken haze was causing him complications. People were finally starting to notice them. Clyde would probably tell people that he was drunk and thought that he was dancing with Bebe the next day.

The asshole always came onto guys when he was drunk. People were beginning to catch on.

Kenny had finally, _finally _reached them. Someone else-Token, he realized-spoke before he could do anything though.

"...Dude, what the hell are you doing?" The black boy sighed. "Come on."

Token pulled Clyde away from Butters. Kenny could have swore he heard something like "You're lucky Cartman didn't see you messing with his property" before they were completely out of eyesight, but he couldn't be sure.

"K-Kenny?"

Kenny blinked, having momentarily forgotten Butters was even there. He turned his gaze to the boy. Butters looked scared, which wasn't surprising. The surprising thing was the sense of irritation Kenny felt because of it. He'd think about _that _later. Right now he needed to calm down his friend.

"Yeah?"

The smaller blonde's eyes were beginning to fill up with tears. For a split second Kenny thought about whipping them away.

"I-I think my hips a-are bruisin'. Eric won't be s-sore with me, will he?"

Then the second was over. Cartman could take care of him. He looked around for the larger boy until he finally spotted him.

Cartman was still dancing with Kyle, having not noticed a thing, despite the large amount of people watching.

"Doubtful, Butters." He wrapped an arm around the blonde's shoulders, noticing how fast he snuggled up to the larger boy. "Come on. You look thirsty."

* * *

**A/N: **This. :c I didn't like writing this. Ew. I don't like the chapter.

Think about Hell On Earth and Asspen. Butters likes to dance.

Ah...I was listening to a song from Party Monster earlier. Maybe the movie is what made me decide to write this..Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.


	3. How To Save A Life

**A/N: **No one said anything about the songs I used. :o I'm guessing it was easy to figure out what both of them were. They're pretty main stream.

Also, I suppose the last chapter was the same day as the first one, just later in the day/night. It would have been Friday (unless I messed up somewhere), which would make this Saturday...I hope.

**Warnings: **The usual, and if I didn't think that the bold looked pretty, I wouldn't do this anymore.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own South Park, as you all know.

Alcorion: c; I can't say. And...Kyle's being a bitch in my opinion. Oh well~ Glad I can please.

xEmerald Isle:Well, I'm glad you like it. This fic is making me love Bunny. I liked it before, but now I'm starting to _love _it~

MonkeysUncle:(blushes) Oh my~ xD You're so hateful sometimes~ Throwing punches at lies~ (And that's why people can't say the word "punches" to me online. I do that a lot after I see the word.) And Cartman should. But who could pay attention to poor, sweet Butters when they have a horny Jewish boy up in their grill?

Angelic Guardian: Okay, Clyde and Token aren't really dating, but remember where there was a rumor in the first part of this? That Clyde was nailing Token? Yeah. And yeah. Kyle has issues~ And I'm sorry it was so short.

Thank all of you for the reviews.

* * *

"Stan?"

Randy was standing at his son's bed, shaking the boy. It was a Saturday afternoon, and Randy was beginning to worry about his son. He knew that Stan had went to a party the night before, but other than that, he couldn't recall the raven haired boy spending any time with his friends. He couldn't remember either Kyle or Kenny being over in weeks, which was unusual for them, especially for his son's Jewish friend. Before this year, they had been so close Randy had to worry if they were funny together. **(1) **Now he rarely ever saw the boy.

"Stan, come on. Shouldn't you go play with your friends?"

Stan groaned and tried to roll away from Randy's hand, which was still shaking him. He loved his dad, but the man had been pestering him about his friends for weeks now. It wasn't _his _fault that they were all too busy fucking each other to hang out with him-not that he could come out and tell Randy that. If he did, Shelia, Kyle's mom, might end up finding out. All Hell would probably break loose, litterally...again.

"Stop it, Dad." His voice was sleep filled. He had a hang over from the party the night before. "Go away. I'm trying to sleep, r-tard." **(2)**

The hand stopped pushing at him for a moment, and Stan thought that he had momentarily escaped. No such luck.

"Not an r-tard..." **(3) **Randy pushed at his son's body again, trying to get the teenager up. "Now, come on. Your mother made dinner."

Stan groaned, giving up. He sat up in his bed, letting the covers fall off. Maybe a glass of orange juice would make his headache lessen.

He doubted it.

* * *

"Pass it, Sissy!"

Craig, Token, Clyde, and Tweek were playing basketball in the courtyard when Stan passed them. Randy had finally sucedded in getting his only son out of his house for a while.

_'I bet him and Mom just want to have sex.'_

The thought would normally disgust him, but he was too busy watching the boys playing to care. It had been a while since he had got to play a game of basketball with his friends. He missed them. It didn't matter that Kyle couldn't play, Cartman hogged the ball, Butters sucked, or Kenny was accident prone and would fall a lot. It had still been fun.

"Hey Marsh!"

Stan blinked, coming out of the daze his thoughts had put him into. He hadn't noticed that the boys on the court had stopped playing because they had noticed him staring at them longingly.

_'I probably look like a fag.'_

He doubted _they _would care. Tweek and Craig were openly dating, Token didn't seem to be the least bit homophobic, and Clyde...Well, Stan had seen Clyde dancing with Butters. Still, Craig's group had never really been fond of his.

"Come play ball with us, Stan."

Ah, count on good ole' Token to invite him over. Stan shrugged but took off his jacket. He would get sweaty if he was going to play ball.

Maybe he didn't need Cartman and his new _pets. _Him and Kyle had been friends for a long time, but it was the boy's choice to pick the fat ass over him. So what if Stan made new friends?

* * *

Kenny was walking alone, his hands in his pockets. The night air was chilly and his hood didn't do much to keep him warm, but he didn't want to go home. Being cold was worth being away from his family.

He couldn't go to Cartman's house. The boy was having "movie night" with his mother; It was something they had started doing a few years earlier. It had bothered him at first, not being able to go over to Eric's house whenever he wanted. After a while though, he had gotten used to it.

He wished he could see Kyle's face when the redheaded boy realized that Cartman's door wouldn't always be opened for him either.

Kenny was starting to think about the redhead and how much he had been changing lately-Kenny suspected that Kyle was trying to keep Cartman to himself, but he doubted the brunet would let that happen considering how much he loved fucking with both himself and Butters-but something-or some_one-_caught his attention.

He could see Stan playing with Craig and his crew in the courtyard. At first he wasn't sure that it _was _Stan, the fact that Stan didn't even like Craig coming to mind, but Kenny had known Stan for years. It didn't take him long to realize that yes, he _was_ staring at Stan Marsh.

The blond let his eyes stay on his friend for a moment or two. The raven haired boy looked happy. Kenny wasn't stupid, despite the idea that blonds were. He had noticed Stan didn't seem himself anymore when they were together in the lunch room or during classes.

He realized that Stan was probably lonely. He realized that Butters was probably lonely because he had to share his crush with two other boys. He realized that Kyle would be pretty lonely when he saw Cartman spending time with himself or Butters. He realized that Wendy, who he didn't even like, was probably lonely because she was single now; she hadn't taken Stan back yet. He realized Cartman would probably be lonely when and if this blew up in his face and he lost _all _of his friends. He realized that he himself was lonely because he, like Butters and Kyle, was having to share Cartman with two other boys.

Kenny, like Kyle had months ago, realized that their bet had really blew up in their faces.

It was tearing their group, which had been together for _years, _apart.

Anyone who thought blonds were stupid obviously didn't know Kenny McCormick very well.

Kenny turned gaze away from Stan. He wasn't going to fix this. This had been partly his fault. He had helped with the best. Fuck, it was probably _mostly _his fault. The three of them had gone into the deal deciding they would all share Cartman. Kenny wasn't going to change it. It was better than nothing, after all. If Kyle or Butters tried to keep Cartman to themselves though, it would be their screw up, not his.

Kenny turned his back to the court, not wanting to look at Stan. In making the bet, none of them had even thought about how the boy would feel. Thinking about his feelings now when it was too late...what was the point?

He began to walk, not knowing where he was going.

_'We're all pretty fucked.'_

* * *

**A/N: **Ah, I have so many things to say about this chapter. First off, angst! Yes, yes, oh my! :o Lol. Kay. Anyway. While writing this chapter, I was listening to (still am) "How To Save A Life". Mood music, I suppose.

Anyway, someone asked me to put Randy into this. Whish granted~ I hope you're happy~

**(1) **Ah, you know how Randy says that Stan shouldn't spend so much time with Kyle or else people would think they were "funny" (at least I think it was "funny") in the episode him and Gerald jack off together. Ah, such wonderful parents.

**(2) **Ah, Stan called him that in the World of Warcraft episode.

**(3) **And that would be what Randy said back, as I'm sure you guys know.

Between the lines~ Fear and blame~ You begin to wonder why you came~ Where did I go wrong~ I lost a friend somewhere along~

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. It wasn't Bunny centric for once. :o Anyway, review~ c;


	4. Guest

**A/N:** Same night.

"I'm on the outside. I'm looking in." - Outside, Staind.

Alcorion: Mmhm. Thank you~

Angelic Guardian: Actually, don't feel dumb. They're not all song titles. Party Monster is a movie, and it's one of my favorites. I was listening to a song from it when I was writing part of that chapter. Well, I thought that Butters and Kenny were beginning to take over the story. Stan was in it originally, yes, and I felt like he should be brought back. Ah, Kenny's section was fun for me to write. I'm probably better at angst than romance..eh. But, anyway, I liked writing that part. I'm glad you liked it.

xEmerald Isle: Ah, don't feel too bad...Actually, feel bad if you want. Because guess what? "It's all down hill from here, kid."

Thank you guys for the reviews.

* * *

Butters was staring out of his window, a sigh escaping his lips. It was night time, and he wanted to go outside, but he couldn't; as usual, he was grounded, this time for spilling orange soda on his parent's new rug. He doubted his parents would let him out this late anyway.

Butters blinked, perking up. He could see something orange walking along his road, though it was dark and he had to focus really hard to make out what-or who-it was; Kenny McCormick.

Kenny was still walking around outside, not caring that it was getting dark. He didn't have a destination in mind; his feet just took him wherever they felt like traveling to. He had breifly considered going to Kyle's house, like he might have when they were younger, but he dismissed the idea; not only did he doubt that the redhead would want to see him, but he didn't think that Shelia would let him in through the door. That bitch never did like him. She thought that he was a bad influnce on her baby.

_'If only she knew what he got up to in his own time..'_

Kenny stuffed his hands into the pockets of his orange parka. The cold weather would discourage most people from walking around outside, especially this late at night, but it didn't bother him as much as he supposed it should. He had froze to death before, so the feeling wouldn't be knew to him. He wasn't cold enough to freeze at the moment anyway.

"H-hey! Kenny!"

Kenny blinked, turning his head, along with the rest of his body, to the direction that the voice that had been calling his name had came from. He squinted, trying to make out the house in front of him. After a moment of concentration, he recognized the house that he was standing in front of, along with the voice that had screamed his name, belonged to Leopold Butters Stotch. He hadn't realized that he was passing his friend's house, but since he was here, why not stop?

Kenny began to walk up the Stotch's driveway, realizing that their care wasn't in it on the way up to the front door.

_'Heh. They're probably at the Marsh's.'_

Despite the fact that Butters and Stan weren't the best of friends, their parents still hung out with each other. If Kenny had to guess, he would say that Butters' dad and Stan's dad were screwing around with each other, not that he had any actual evidence; it was just a passing thought. **(1) **

"K-Kenny!" Kenny tilted his head up to look at Butters, who was leaning out of his now opened window. "K-Kenny, you c-can't come up! M-my parents a-aren't home and they'd be a-awefully s-sore if they found out that I l-let you i-in! B-besides, I'm g-grounded for spillin' soda on the r-rug!"

Kenny rolled his eyes. He thought that something like that would be the case.

"Just let me in, Butters."

His command had came out muffled with his hood covering part of his face, but Butters had known him for years and could figure out what he was saying easily. He could tell by the stressed out look on the smaller boy's face.

"N-now, da-darn it Kenny! I-I said no!"

Butters gave in easily to peer pressure so Kenny knew that it wouldn't take much more to get the boy to let him into the house. Hoping that it would help, he pulled his hood down, grinning up at the boy peering down at him from the window. The grin on his face was easy and wasn't the least forced, though it was a bit perverted.

"Come on, I won't bite..._Hard._"

He could see Butters blush, the light coming from his room letting him see the red tinting his cheeks. Kenny heard him mutter a slightly stressed out "Oh hamburgers.." before the boy pulled back from the window. Kenny's grin grew; he knew that the boy was going downstairs to open the door for him.

* * *

Kyle knocked on Cartman's door, not realizing that the boy wouldn't let him in. He knew that Eric was spending time with his mother, but he hoped that the boy would leave her to play video games or something with him. A light tint of red came to Kyle's cheeks as he thought of all the other things that they could do alone together in Cartman's room.

Finally, after knocking for several minutes, right before Kyle was about to give up for good, the door opened. Cartman stood there in a pair of jogging pants and a white tank shirt. Kyle felt his mouth open as his eyes took in the sight of Eric Cartman's bare arms. He couldn't tear his eyes away and he didn't realize that the brunet was irrate.

"Dammit, Kahl!" Kyle snapped his eyes back to the larger boy's face, swallowing. He looked _mad._ "I told you not to come here!"

Kyle blinked, not having a chance to say anything. He could hear Cartman's mom in the background somewhere asking who was at the door. The last thing that he heard before Eric slammed the door in his face was a quiet "No one, Mom."

He could imagine Eric telling his mom that it was just a salesman and that the "damn hippies" won't even leave them alone at that time of night. For some reason, the thought made Kyle frown more than he already was.

* * *

Kenny and Butters sat on the smaller of the two's bed. Butters kept fidgetting with his hands, a nervous habit of his. Kenny could tell that he was afraid his parents would come home any second and then he would be grounded even more for letting Kenny into the house.

"S-so..Wh-what did you want to talk about?"

Kenny shrugged. He hadn't even meant to walk to the Stotch residence-though, in the back of his mind he had to wonder if his feet had taken him there on purpose-so he had no idea what he wanted to say to the smaller boy sitting beside him. Finally, after a moment of slightly awkward silence, Kenny thought of something to say, though he had no idea what exactly _compelled _him to say it.

"We should fool around with each other.

A smirk took over Kenny's lips. He didn't have to look at the boy to know that his face would be red.

"W-w-what?!"

It was a good thing that Kenny had good nerves (it also helped that he had expected Butters to react in the way that he had); if he had been Tweek, the scream would have caused him to shriek as well. Two shrieking blondes? Kenny was slightly thankful that the two didn't talk, realizing for the first time that if they did, they'd probably worry each other to death.

Kenny shrugged again.

"Yeah. Why not? You want to be good at sex for Cartman, don't you?"

This time Kenny _did _turn his side to look at his reaction. Butters, who knew that Kenny was a slut, looked uncertain. Kenny himself was uncertain, though he didn't let it show. He didn't know why he was suggesting what he was. If he had to guess, he'd blame it on the fact that him and Cartman hadn't had sex-_good_ sex, anyway in weeks. Kyle or Butters was always there, and they demanded more attention. Unless it was Kenny who was fucking both parties besides him involved, he didn't like threesomes. A small part of him was beginning to think he'd prefer having one-on-one sex with Butters than having to share Cartman with Kyle.

_'Besides,' _He thought. _'Kyle whines too much-and not in the good way.'_

"W-well, yeah, I g-guess so.."

Kenny's smirk grew. He turned his body all the way around so it was facing Butters'. Placing his hands on the other's shouders, he lightly pushed the other boy back onto the pillows of his bed.

"Good. Relax and learn."

* * *

**A/N: **What's this? :o An update? You mean I'm not dead? Ah. Sorry this took so long. I have a Heroes one shot to write, a The L Word one shot to write, a Heroes chapter fic to update. Sheesh. So lazy. Oh well. I've also been back in school. Plus...I think the lack of reviews didn't courage. Oh well. I shouldn't whine~ I'm lucky to get the ones that I do~ Thank you guys~

**1.** What...did I...just..._make?_

Did Butters agree to let Kenny in too fast? I think he might have. I know he gives into pressure easily, but I think that was fast, even for him. He also kinda gave into Kenny really fast at the last part of this...

Anyway. Thank you guys for reading this. I hope you enjoyed~


	5. Down With The Sickness

**A/N: **Ug. I'm sick to death of Bunny taking over in this. I'm sick to death of _Kyle _in this. He's barely been in this _because _of the Bunny, but he's still irritating me. Ugh. I felt the need to write this chapter. I'm going to try to even this out a bit. :-/

Also, I'm surprised that no one said anything about the whole "Butters and Tweek would worry each other to death if they hung out" thing. I meant to say something about it at the end of the chapter, but I forgot. Anyway, I'm a bit disappointed no one _did _say anything. Oh well. _I _thought that it was funny. Me and one of my friends role-play as them sometimes and, well...yeah. Worrying/panic ensues.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own South Park.

**Reviews:**

Alcorion: I plan to have more insight to Kyle eventually, though I can't say when. You can decide if he deserves it then or not, I suppose.

xEmerald Isle: I'm glad you like it. I was worrying if it seemed too...sudden.

Angelic Guardian: I'm glad he's in character. He worried me this chapter, along with the Bunny. Ah...Pity for Kyle? Oh well. Pity if you'd like~ Ah, I'm sorry for the worry. I didn't mean to! Swear! And...as for their dad's? I know, right? XD It's messed up. But not if you really think about it. I mean, Randy jerked off in a hot tub with a man and Mr. Stotch has gay tendencies.

kyleisgod: Thank you for the criticism. You think I gave away the ending though? Perhaps. I suppose that'd be a bit hard though considering I don't _know _the ending yet. You're probably thinking that it'll end up Bunny/Kyman. That's what I would be thinking. Oh well. We'll see when we get there, yes? Yes.

Thank you all for the reviews~

* * *

"Do you know what's up with Kyle lately?"

Stan, Token (who had directed the question at Stan), Clyde, Jimmy, Tweek, and Craig were over at Token's house, relaxing in his bedroom. Token, Clyde, Craig, and Stan were playing video games while Jimmy practiced his newest jokes with a twitching Tweek Tweak, though Jimmy didn't seem to notice.

Token had asked Stan if he wanted to come over after they played basketball the day before, but Stan had been unsure at first. Sure, he had played sports with the guy-both at school since they were both on the foot ball team, and in his free time the day before-but that didn't mean that he wanted to start spending all of his time with the kid. He had heard-hell, everyone had heard-rumors that Token and Clyde were fucking. He didn't want Token to get the wrong idea or to hit on him.

Not only was Stan afraid that Token might hit on him, he also didn't think that the other boys-who had also been invited, along with Jimmy-would want him there. It was no secret that Craig's group didn't like Cartman's group (though, he supposed he wasn't _in _Cartman's group anymore), and Craig even went so far as to say so; Clyde, naturally, agreed with his leader. Stan was going to lie and say that he was busy, but Token told Craig that it was _his _fucking house and that he could invite whoever the hell he wanted. Craig rolled his eyes, but accepted it. As for Clyde....Well, _that _worried Stan. He had seen Token whisper something into the brunette's ear and said brunet nod. Were they planning to try to get him to have a threesome with him? Stan shuddered at the idea.

In the end though, he still agreed. He knew that if he didn't get out of his house more, his dad would pester him again, or worse-he would try to hang out with him.

"What do you mean?"

Stan didn't turn his gaze away from the game he was playing; he knew that if he did, Craig, who's score was close to his own, would win. Besides, he didn't want to look at Token. He was afraid the boy was going to ask about Kyle's relationship with Cartman, which wasn't something that Stan wanted to explain.

"Well," The boy sounded distracted, probably by the game he was playing. "It's just that a few days ago I was standing behind him and Butters when we were leaving class. I overheard Butters asking him to help him in math class. Kyle got pretty nasty with him."

Kyle getting nasty with Butters? Stan knew that it was happening-he had witnessed it himself-but if people outside of their group was noticing things then it had to be getting pretty bad. A small part of Stan felt pity for the boy; Kyle had a bad temper at times that he undoubtedly inherited from Shelia, his mother. He had never seen Cartman stand up for Butters. The guy probably thought that Butters being ripped on and snapped at was still as funny as it had been when they were kids. Stan himself wanted to stay out of it. That just left Kenny, who dropped dead pretty much every other day.

Butters was screwed.

"Hell if I know, Dude."

* * *

"Oh, well, look over there, Damien."

Pip Pirrup was walking with his boyfriend, Damien, in the park. It was Sunday afternoon and the two had been planning on eating dinner together when Pip had stopped them, his cheery voice slightly curious. Damien turned his head towards the direction that held Pip's gaze, boredom holding his features instead of the curiosity that was openly showing on Pip's own face.

Damien's cold, dark eyes landed on a lone figure swinging. Kyle Broflovski was sitting along, his gaze focused on his shoes. Even with his head down, Damien could tell that the kid was lonely. A kind soul, like his boyfriend, would feel pity for the boy.

Damien was not a kind soul.

"Oh, he looks so lonely! Should we go talk to him, Damien?"

Pip, who had spent most of his life feeling lonely, was always up for making a new friend; Damien, however, was fine with just Pip. He didn't want to share the Pirrup boy with anyone.

"No. Come on. It's cold and you're hungry."

Damien pulled Pip away, ignoring the boy's protests. Kyle wasn't his responsibility, anyway. Not only had the kid not been _his_ friend when they were younger, but the boy avoided him now as well. Besides, Pip really _was _hungry.

* * *

Kyle was swinging by himself. He had called to see if Stan had wanted to hang out, but he hadn't answered his cell phone and when Kyle had called his home phone, Randy told him that his son was hanging out with some of his other friends. Ike didn't feel like hanging out with him and there was no way that he would call Butters; the kid was probably grounded anyway. He doubted that Kenny was home; the blond rarely was these days.

Kyle didn't want to go to Cartman's. All that he had been doing lately involved the other boy. He was constantly in Kyle's space (though that was Kyle's choice), thoughts, _dreams. _Kyle loved Cartman, but he was beginning to worry about his own health. Was he becoming codependent? He didn't want to start acting obsessed over Eric Cartman.

_'It's not acting...'_

He hadn't meant to think it-who could control their thoughts?-but now that he had, he couldn't get the thought out of his mind. Was he obsessed with his Nazi boyfriend? No, because he didn't _have _a Nazi boyfriend. He had to share Cartman with both Butters and Kenny. The boy didn't belong to him; the boy didn't belong to _anyone._

_'Guess I should just be glad that him and Wendy broke up.'_

* * *

Eric Cartman sat on his couch. He was the only person in his house at the moment; him and his mother were the only two people that lived in the house and she was out. The television, which was directly in front of Eric, wasn't on, and the house was eerily quiet. The lack of sound wasn't bothering the boy though. He was too lost in his thoughts to even notice it.

He was frowning down at a piece of paper that was being held in his hands. It was from Hells Pass Hospital, which alone was a bad sign, but as Eric's eyes scanned over the words that the page held, a horrible feeling washed over him.

Liane Cartman, his mother, had AIDS.

Eric had known for a few days, it being one of the reasons that he had insisted on spending alone time with his mother (he normally spent time with her, yes, but he normally wasn't as hell bent as he had been to do so). He hadn't told anyone, preferring to keep it to himself, and his mother didn't even know that he knew. He had rummaged through her things one day when she was gone, hoping that he could find some interesting toys to use on his hoes, when he had found them.

Not feeling well, Eric laid back on the couch. His mother probably wouldn't be back for a while-Eric hadn't asked where she was going-so it would be safe not putting the paper back were he found it just yet.

He raised a hand to his forehead, trying to determine whether or not he had a fever.

* * *

**A/N: **Clyde/Token/Stan? Strange. Ah...Dip. Also, Butters and Kenny weren't even in this chapter. Shocking. I'm proud though. It was hard~


	6. Hate Me

**A/N: **I realized a long time ago that what I listen to when I write effects _how _I write. It's why I normally have to have South Park playing while I work on this. :-/ I've re-watched almost every season I own at least three times by now. I'm avoiding re-watching the earlier ones because I like the later seasons more, but I'm getting sick to death of seeing the same episodes over and over again. Oh well. That's not the point. While reading this chapter, I listened to Blue October's "Hate Me". I'd suggest listening to it. Go on. You know you want to.

Also, I'm sick to death of the format of this thing. Really. I think I may do things a _tad _bit differently this chapter. Just a little smudge.

**Warnings: **The same that was in the original/first part of this fic. You know, sexual situations, swearing, possible violence, anything else that I come up with. The only thing that I can actually promise is swearing.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own South Park. Big surprise there, huh?

**Reviews: **

xEmerald Isle: It was so haaard not to throw them in there somewhere though. Seriouslah. xc And...Well, the way I made Eric act in his short role in the last chapter is actually what had set off the idea to give her AIDS. But I'm glad that I did.

Angelic Guardian: xD Not too hard to believe, huh? Ah...Wish granted. And Clyde/Token/Stan was too funny _not _to mention. Or maybe that's just me. xD Oh, ha, ha. Some people claim that plot bunnies take over their brain. In my case it's just Bunny in general.

Alcorion: If you pitied Kyle last chapter when he was barely in it, then you're gonna feel _bad _because of this chapter. Oh well. -hands over tissues- I did not mean for it to be filled with this much angst~ Of course, it could always be worse, I suppose.

Anyway, thank all of you for the reviews.

* * *

Still In High School

Chapter Six

Hate Me

"...Stan?"

It was Monday morning, and class was going to begin soon. Kyle, for the first time in days, had gone up to Stan in the hallway before class started. He desperately needed someone to talk to. Besides, he had missed his best friend.

Stan, who had been digging books and uncompleted homework out of his locker, turned to look at the redheaded boy standing beside him. Kyle's voice had came out soft and unsure. The way that he had spoke would normally worry Stan. It was obvious that something was bothering Kyle; his facial expression had proved it when Stan had turned his head to look at the Jewish boy beside him.

"What is it Kyle? I'm in a hurry."

Stan was lying. He wasn't meeting the guys-that was what he had dubbed Craig's group in his mind-before class started, and they still had a few minutes before class actually started. Stan tried to think up a quick excuse to leave, not wanting to talk to Kyle; if the boy asked where he was heading, he would simply say that Annie-the first girl that he had thought of other than Bebe, who was probably off screwing Clyde somewhere in a closest, and Wendy, who wouldn't help him-was going to help him.

_'No, that's no good. He'll just offer to help.'_

Stan, with his hand that wasn't holding his unfinished homework, rubbed at his forehead; he was beginning to get a headache. If Kyle noticed the jester, he didn't comment.

_'He probably did. He's too smart for his own good...Wait. I'll just tell him that I like her. Right. That should work.'_

Stan withdrew the hand from his forehead, fully ready to lie to the boy standing before him. Stan was aware of the fact that Kyle knew that he didn't really have a thing for blonds-he wasn't Cartman-but it _had _been a really long since him and Kyle had talked about girls. If Kyle brought up the fact that he preferred raven hair that happened to be the same color as his own, then Stan could bring up the fact that even if Cartman may have had breasts when they were kids, it didn't mean that he was _actually _a girl. Stan could just bring up the fact that once upon a time Kyle had-or at least thought that he had-preferred girls to boys. That should shut the redhead up pretty fast.

"Well...I need someone to talk to."

Stan wanted to turn away from Kyle. He wanted to just walk away, not turning back. It had hurt him when he had found out that Kyle was gay. That idea that Kyle liked boys didn't bother him itself, but the fact that he found out at the same time that pretty much the whole school had had _hurt. _Kyle hadn't talked to him then.

But he was willing to talk to him now. Maybe if he just listened...Maybe if he just heard the other boy out....Maybe he could have his best friend back.

Kyle's gaze was cast to the floor, his green eyes looking troubled. Whatever it was that was bothering the boy had to be huge.

"It's okay, Dude." Stan tried to make his voice as soft as possible. "I'll listen." His voice went back to its normal tone. "What's up? Is there something wrong with Ike? Your dad? Your mom?"

Kyle raised his gaze to look at Stan, blinking. Shock was evident on his face; Stan knew that he either guessed completely wrong or completely right. If he was right, Kyle was probably wondering how he knew.

_'I know him too well. I bet Ike just fell down and hurt his arm or something and he's freaking out over it.'_

"What? No, Dude. Where'd you even come up with _that?_"

_'...Okay, I guess I don't know him as well as I thought. As long as the next words that come out of his mouth don't involve Cartman than it'll be okay.'_

"It's just that...Well..." Kyle paused, not knowing how to form whatever sentence that was flashing in his mind. "You see, I've been thinking about Cartman a lot lately and-"

_'Of course. Fucking figures that the only time he'd **leave **that fat fuck and would **willingly **talk to me, it'd be about the lard ass.'_

Stan rolled his eyes before holding up a hand to stop the boy mid-sentence. He wasn't going to deal with this. He didn't _have _to deal with this.

"Stop, Dude. Just stop."

His hand dropped to his side. Kyle looked like he was going to try to protest-Stan could see the "But" beginning to form on his lips-but Stan wouldn't let him.

_'I'm so sick of this. I am so sick of this **shit**.'_

"Look..." He stood up straight, straightening his shoulders. "Look, alright? I don't want to hear about Cartman. Okay? I don't. I'm sick to death of seeing you with him. You don't even talk to me anymore, Kyle." Kyle opened his mouth again to say something. Yet again, he was stopped. "**No**. Don't you _dare _even deny it, Dude. You're worse with him than I ever was with Wendy; _Way _worse. You should see yourself. I may have ignored you guys when I was dating her and we were kids, but what you're doing is so much worse. Have you _heard _some of the things that you've said to Butters lately?" Stan rolled his eyes again, not bothering to mask his irritation. "Whatever." He turned his back to the shocked redhead. He began to walk away, leaving the other boy behind, but stopped half way down the hallway that led to his class. "Oh, and I'd lay off of Butters if I was you. _Cartman _might not care if you hurt him, but Kenny does. He's getting pissed, Man. I barely see you guys anymore, and even I can see it. Besides, Butters is kinda scary when he's mad."

And then Stan Marsh walked away from Kyle, leaving the Jewish boy to stare after him.

_'...I guess that I really **am **obsessed with Cartman.'_

"...Fuck."

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter is really short, I know. It's still long enough though. I make sure everything I update for this fic is at least 1,000 words long not counting A/Ns and stuff. Oh well. I hope you enjoyed. The next chapter probably _will _have Butters and Kenny.


	7. Better

**A/N: **I would have worked on this sooner, but hey, guess what? I slept all Saturday. From about ten in the morning on Saturday to-You know what? I don't even know because my clock just decided to change times. What ever. Fuck it. Gah, this put me in a foul mood.

And I'm already too lazy to keep the format I was trying out. Whatever.

**Warnings: **You know 'em.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own South Park. Gah.

**Reviews:**

Alcorion: Ah, well...The thing with an obsession is...Well, it's going to be a while before Kyle's is over.

xEmerald Isle: O.O I had no idea about that, I promise. I didn't steal the idea.

Angelic Guardian: Lol...Can you see Butters telling him off? o.o Scary. Ah. Kenny could rip him a new one. Mmhm. More snow. :o I'm listening to it now to see what it sounds like. If this gets in my head, it'll be your fault~

iiRaithex: Mmhm, that'd be what funny means. Bunny sex, huh? -innocent whistle-

Thank all of you for the reviews~

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when Eric Cartman heard a knocking at his door. It had been a light one at first, for which he was grateful for-it meant that he could ignore it and go back to sleep-, but after a few moments of said light knocking, it was replaced by a heavier one. If he had to guess, it would be Kyle at his door. Butters knocked lightly, like the knocking had been a first, but Kenny knocked louder and with more confidence that he wouldn't be ignored; who could ignore something _that _loud, anyway?

Grumbling to himself that he would kill whoever _was _at the door, he climbed out of his warm bed, which he had crawled into earlier that morning. Eric had a cold and wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone's shit. If it was Kenny at the door, he probably really _would _kill the bastard. If it was Kyle, he'd just slam the door in his face, knowing that it'd be a while before he would be able to get the boy to leave otherwise. If it was Butters, then he would glare at the boy, but let him in eventually; the kid wasn't as loud as the other two idiots he was screwing, and, besides, Butters could at least make him something to eat that wasn't Kosher or that didn't have him worrying whether or not the house was going to burn down. If it was a guy there to see his mom, then, well....the guy would be leaving with a broken nose.

When he had finally reached his door and jerked it open, he was only slightly surprised to see both Kenny _and _Butters standing together; they _had _been spending a lot of time together lately. Eric rolled his eyes, knowing that if he let Butters stay, there would be no way he could get rid of Kenny. The blond was too damn persistent.

"What the hell do you two assholes want?"

Eric knew that he probably looked like shit; he _felt _like he did. He had on a pair of jogging pants and a tank top; they weren't the _warmest _things in the world, but he hadn't planned on leaving his bed, with its warm covers, that day. He was sweaty and his face was red. He looked like he had just came from a workout; the most exercise that he had gotten that day was moving from his couch to his bed.

_'If these two thing they're getting a fuck from me, they're dead wrong. I'll kill these assholes if they try anything...'_

"W-well..."

Butters started off, but didn't finish his sentence. His hands were fidgeting and it was obvious that the boy was nervous. Eric's eyes narrowed at the way that the blond was eyeing his face; if it was anyone _else_ looking at his flushed cheeks, he would think that they were thinking something perverted.

_'..Nah, it's **Butters.** Kenny on the other hand though..'_

"You weren't at school today, fat ass."

Cartman rolled his eyes, not in the mood to even argue that he wasn't fat. When he switched his gaze to Kenny, he saw that he had been right; the poor boy was eyeing him like a piece of meat.

"I'm sick, dumb ass. I _was _in bed before you two assholes came along."

Cartman knew that Kenny wouldn't feel any remorse from dragging him out of bed, but he knew that Butters would feel bad for it. One glance at the blond told him that he was right; guilt flashed over Butters' face.

"W-we were w-worried, E-Eric. W-we th-thought that something m-might be w-wrong..."

Eric stared down at Butters, realizing that that must have been what was making the boy so nervous. He let out a quiet sigh, not meaning for the others to hear it, though he suspected that they had anyway.

_'Wait....we?'_

They hadn't brought Kyle, he realized. He was in no mood to put up with the loudmouth ginger at the moment though, so he shrugged it off.

"So you two thought you'd come and make me feel _better_?"

Despite not wanting to actually _have _sex, Eric had let his tone become suggestive. One look at Kenny and the smirk that he now had on his face told him that the boy had caught it, but glancing at Butters' non-flushed cheeks, he could tell that the smallest boy there was just as innocent as he had been when they had first started screwing around.

"O-oh, yeah! W-we wanted to make you feel r-real better, E-Eric!"

Kenny was probably trying hard not to laugh, Eric knew, but Butters had screamed-something that Eric wasn't in the mood to put up with at that particular moment. He had had a head ache all morning and for the life of him, he could remember where his mom had put the Aspirin. He didn't feel like getting up to actually _look _for it either. Eric sighed, fighting the urge to roll his eyes again.

"Dammit, Butters. It was a sex joke, which, speaking of sex, I'm not in the mood for. So get the hell out of my yard."

He was about to shut the door, but Kenny's foot in the doorway stopped it from closing all of the way. He had known that the blond wouldn't just let him go back to bed.

_'That would have been too easy, wouldn't it? Where would the fun be in that? Poor people had to have fun some way, didn't they? Poor asshole.'_

"Dammit, Kenneh!" Eric's own screaming made him wince, but he ignored it. "I'm not in the mood for this! I just want to go lay down! You know, in a nice, _warm _bed? Something your house doesn't have?"

Kenny rolled his eyes, but chose not to say anything. This alone was suspicious, until he realized what the poorer boy was doing; he was going to let Butters take the lead. Butters, who Eric didn't snap at nearly as much as he did Kenny.

_'Damn poor piece of...'_

Eric was tired though, and he didn't even have the energy to finish his thought.

"P-please E-Eric?"

Even though Eric couldn't see Butters now, he knew that his face was probably red from finally understanding the sex joke.

_'Naive little..'_

Eric sighed though, knowing that even if Butters gave up and left, Kenny, who was the real problem, would definitely stay out on his front porch, probably knocking, until he let the boy in. Not even bothering to threaten the poorest boy or to tell him to get off of his property one last time, Eric stepped back from the door, rolling his eyes one more time, to let the two of them in. He didn't wait to actually see them enter, though he knew they would, he turned, ready to go back to his room.

"Butters, make yourself useful and make me some soup."

He could hear Butters agree; he could also hear his quiet footsteps as he walked to the Cartman's kitchen. He almost jumped when he felt Kenny's hand on his back-he hadn't heard the boy come up behind him and he remembered once again that poor people had to be sneaky-but he stopped himself from doing it. He didn't bother making the boy remove his hand as he led him up to his bedroom.

They made it up to his room quietly, not one word spoken between them. Eric sat on his bed, his back leaning against his headboard, not bothering to pull the covers over him. He was cold, but it was too much effort. He decided to make Kenny be useful and do it, but the boy was heading out of his door.

"H-hey!" Eric ignored the fact that he had stuttered, putting it off as spending too much time around Butters. "Where are you going, you poor piece of crap?!" Again, the screaming made him wince. "Don't you go molest Butters in mah kitchen!" His accent was beginning to come out more because of his irritation. "Don't eat all of mah food either!

He saw Kenny smirk; that was _never _a good sign. He briefly considered getting up and following the boy, but he decided that it was too much effort and that he would just kill Kenny when he felt better later. He saw the boy shrug.

"Stay."

"Don't tell me what to do, you poor piece of-"

Eric stopped screaming when Kenny left the room; screaming took too much of his much needed energy. It wasn't like he had planned on getting up, anyway. He sat there, waiting for his food. He could hear the sink come on, but he ignored it, thinking that Kenny had probably had to go to the bathroom.

_'He's probably eating my soap.'_

When Kenny re-entered the room, he had a wet washcloth in his hand. Eric's eyes narrowed when he saw it, but he didn't say anything. Kenny approached his bed, causing Eric to tense.

"Remember Kenneh, no sex."

The blond rolled his blue eyes, once again, but otherwise acted like he hadn't ignored the statement. With his free hand, he placed it on Eric's forehead, brushing strands of hair away from it. Eric considered telling him that he didn't want Kenny's bony fingers touching him, but he decided to keep quiet; Kenny's fingers were slightly cold and they felt good against his burning forehead. They didn't stay there long though; Kenny removed them, replacing them with the wet washcloth that he had brought back from the bathroom. It had been whetted with cold water, and Eric felt his eyes closing it touched his skin.

"You're burning up."

If it was anyone else but Kenny, they would have suggest for him to go to the hospital. The blond hated that place though, so he didn't bring it up. Instead, he simply kept the washcloth there until Butters entered the room, bowl of soup in hands. Kenny stood up at the sight of the other blond, removing the cloth, and causing Eric's eyes to open.

"He likes orange juice when he's sick. I'll go get it."

Eric briefly wondered how Kenny could even remember something like that, but let the thought go when Butters sat down on his bed with his soup.

"N-now, open wide, E-Eric."

Eric rolled his eyes once again. Of course Butters would treat him like a baby when he was sick. He was as bad as his mother.

"I'm sick Butters, I'm not a baby."

"O-oh, well, I kn-know. I-I just wanted t-ta take care of you.."

Butters had looked slightly hurt when Eric had snapped at him, and even though Eric rolled his eyes again, he gave in.

"Fine, fine. Just don't spill it on my sheets. If you do, you're cleaning them, Butters."

_'I doubt he'd mind.' _He thought, once Butters began to feed him. _'He acts like a housewife..'_

He was breifly reminded of when they were kids and they were trying to get Butters fat. Chef had told them that one of them had to marry him, and Kyle-he believed that it was Kyle anyway-had told the older man that none of them wanted to marry Butters.

_'Hm..'_

His train of thought was lost when Kenny returned with his juice. The blond sat it down on his night stand while he sat himself down on the opposite side of Butters. He had brought back the washcloth that he had had earlier, after apparently re-wetting it. This time, he pressed it to more than Eric's forehead, washing off some of the sweat that had formed there earlier.

Eric Cartman sat between Butters and Kenny, thinking that he had found something other than sex that his two hoes were good for.

_'I wonder if Kyle would be any good at-'_

He stopped mid-thought, his mind momentarily forgetting about Kyle, after Butters had placed his bowl on the table beside his juice, and had pulled Eric's blanket over him.

"You should lay down."

Eric decided to listen to Kenny for once; he laid back in his bed, feeling better than he had before the two blonds had shown up on his door.

"F-feel b-better, Eric."

Butters placed a soft kiss on his forehead, the boy's cheeks flushing.

_'I think that I already do, Butters, I think that I already do.'_

* * *

**A/N:** Wow. I'm proud about how long this is. It took over an hour to type, but I think that it was worth losing some sleep. :-l Not that I need any...Eh, who am I kidding? I'm _still _tired. Figures. Oh well. No use being so angry~

I bet that when I said Butters and Kenny would probably be in this-I mentioned it at the end of the last chapter-you guys thought that there'd be more Bunny. No~ I can resist it~

Ah...Around the end of this chapter, I started listening to "Iris" by (The?) Goo Goo Dolls. I'd suggest listening to it if you haven't heard it. Also, the "For the life of him, he couldn't remember" line in this? My favorite song ("The Freshman" by The Verve Pipe) says this:

_For the life of me,_

_I cannot remember_

_What made us think that we were wise_

_And we'd never compromise_

I dunno. I listen to it so much, it's become a habit for me to say "For the life of me, I cannot remember". I think I've mentioned this in a earlier chapter. I tried to listen to it while I was typing this, but it kept distracting me, so I gave up on it. Oh well~

Angelic Guardian: I liked the song, by the way. I think I like "Hate Me" more though. Oh well~ Thank you for suggesting it.

Anyway~ I hope you guys like the chapter.


	8. IM

**A/N: **Ah...I'm not too fond of this chapter, but here it is. Along with more Bunny. Oh well~

**Reviews: **

xEmerald Isle: I can so see Butters treating him like that. I'm glad you enjoyed it. And...I don't normally read fics to something I'm writing, but when I'm done with this, I'll read your fic if you'd like. And I hope I updated soon enough~

xi-JenxKaito-xi: I suppose you want me to call you by this name from now on? Kay. And..Be patient. c;

Thank you for the reviews~

* * *

Kyle tapped his fingers against his keyboard, a nervous habit that he had developed. He was sitting at his computer, considering getting online. He wanted-_needed-_to talk to Stan. The boy hadn't spoke one word to him after their confrontation earlier in the morning. Kyle had tried to talk to him during their lunch and break periods, the only times that Kyle even got to see Stan during school hours, but the boy had ignored him completely. He hadn't even sat at their normal table, choosing instead to sit with Craig's group. Cartman hadn't showed up for school that day, so Kyle couldn't sit with him at lunch either. Kenny and Butters weren't in the lunch room-Kyle knew that they had came to school that day because he had seen them in the hallways-so he was the only person to be sitting at their usual table. Because of it, he felt alone and alienated.

Sighing to himself, Kyle logged on. Neither Cartman or Stan was online, but Kenny was.

_'Stan's probably hanging out with his new friends.' _

The thought was bitter, but he couldn't help it. His mood slightly more sourer than it had been before, he was about to log off; Kenny sent him an IM before he could.

**MasterOfTheBush: **_Kyle?_

Kyle hesitated, not knowing if he really wanted to talk to Kenny. It had been a while since they had talked, especially online. Kenny's Internet connection was poor, so he didn't get on often.

_'He's probably using someone else's computer. I wonder if he's at Cartman's...'_

**KyleBroflovski123: **_Yeah, Dude?_

There was a long pause before Kenny replied. If Kenny didn't appear to still be signed in, then Kyle would have thought that he had left the chat. Finally though, he got a reply.

**MasterOfTheBush: **_NVM, Dude. I gotta go._

And just like that, Kenny was signed off, leaving Kyle alone yet again.

It wasn't that Kyle had really _wanted _to talk to Kenny. Sure, the redhead was a bit lonely, but he never knew what to talk to Kenny about online anyway.

_'It would have been nice to ask where him and Butters had went to earlier today...'_

* * *

_"We should fool around with each other."_

_"W-w-what?!"_

_"Yeah. Why not? You want to be good at sex for Cartman, don't you?"_

_"W-well, yeah, I g-guess so..."_

_"Good. Relax and learn."_

Kenny couldn't stop thinking about the conversation that he had had with Butters the weekend before. The smaller blond had agreed to fool around with him, but right after, Butters' parents had came home. They had called Butters down to their living room to talk to him about something, and Kenny had to wait for them to be done with their conversation for the Stotch boy to come back up to his room.

_"T-they're aw-awfully sore with me.."_

_Kenny resisted the urge to roll his eyes, realizing that he wasn't going to have sex anytime soon, but sat down on Butters' bed. He waited for the tinier boy to sit beside him, which he did without any hesitation. _

_"What did you do this time?"_

_Butters sniffed; the boy was really shook up from being shouted at. He moved closer to Kenny, and the taller boy wrapped an arm around his tiny waist, pulling the boy closer. Kenny was warm and Butters moved closer to him, hiding his face in Kenny's shoulder._

_"T-they said th-that I got snow o-on their carpet..."_

_Kenny frowned, knowing that if anyone got snow on the Stotch's carpet, that it had probably been **him **when he had entered the house. Feeling slightly guilty, something that Kenny McCormick didn't feel often, he rubbed Butters' back, trying to comfort the now crying boy. _

_"Sh.." _

_Comfort wasn't usually something that Kenny gave to people, so he wasn't sure that he was even doing it right. It seemed to be working though, because Butters crying eventually quietened. _

_"Butters?"_

_Kenny tried to make his voice as soft as possible, and when Butters didn't answer, he knew that the boy had fallen asleep. He laid back on the bed, making sure not to move Butters out from beneath him. He laid there, rubbing light circles on the boy's back, waiting until he couldn't hear sounds coming from downstairs. More than an hour later, when he was sure that Butters' parents were asleep, he snuck out of the house, knowing that if Butters' parents found him there asleep in the morning, there would be hell to pay for the smaller boy._

Kenny kept his eyes on Butters as the boy watched Eric sleep. What would have happened if he had stayed that night? If Butters' parents hadn't interrupted? Knowing that no good would come from wondering "what ifs", Kenny turned away from the boy, finding it hard to keep his eyes off of him, to turn on Cartman's computer. He logged on, seeing that Kyle was online. After only thinking about it for a few seconds, he sent Kyle an IM. He didn't know what he wanted to talk about, though he briefly considered telling Kyle that Eric was sick.

"Kenny?"

He blinked, hearing Butters' soft voice coming from somewhere behind him. He could hear the boy stand, his feet making a light sound on Cartman's floor, and move over to him. He didn't need to turn around to know that the boy was directly behind him.

"Yeah?"

Butters was distracting him from replying to Kyle, and the boy might log off since he was taking so long to reply, he realized, but when Butters placed his tiny hands on Kenny's shoulders, he decided that he didn't care _if _Kyle logged off. There were so many better things that he could be doing at that moment.

"Thanks for c-coming with me to the l-library at lunch t-today. C-can we g-go tomorrow t-too?"

Kenny shrugged. He hadn't minded going to the library that day. Cartman wasn't there, so he hadn't thought that he could get lunch anyway, but when he went to the library with Butters, they had sat in a corner, researched some play that Butters had to do a report on, and ate the boy's lunch together.

"Sure, Butters." Kenny tilted his head up so he could look at his friend, his hood falling down in the process. He grinned up at his smiling friend. "If you share your lunch again."

Butters was smiling shyly, his eyes staying locked with his friend's eyes.

"O-of course, Kenny."

They smiled at each other for a few more seconds, neither of them realizing that they had both forgotten that Eric may be at lunch the next day.

"Y-you think E-Eric will m-mind if we p-play his video games d-down stairs?"

Kenny's grin grew, deciding that he liked the way that Butters thought. He nodded, knowing that Cartman would be pissed that they hadn't asked him, but not caring either way, and stood up. With one last glance at Cartman's computer, he sent one last message to Kyle then logged off.

* * *

**A/N: **This took forever to type. :"c I don't even like this chapter. Oh well. I hope you enjoyed. Review please~


	9. Everything You Want

**A/N: **Since no one said a word about me changing the title, I'll keep it as the gay ass thing that it is now....Did I even mention changing the name? I can't even remember now. Anywho~ Ah...I'd suggest listening to Vertical Horizon's "Everything You Want" if you haven't heard it. Just a suggestion. I think I may start doing that in each chapter. :o

**Reviews:**

Alcorion: Ah, well, we won't know until the end, I suppose. But you should know-I hate being predictable. I like shocking people with what I write. The fact that you guys keep guessing Bunny makes me want to shy away from it.

xEmerald Isle: Well, I'm glad you liked it. And nonsense. You've read over twenty chapters of my fic now counting the first part of this. I'd love to read yours.

Angelic Guardian: xD..That's probably why. Ah. I'm glad you liked it. To be honest, I didn't want to update again until you reviewed. xc I suck. :o Anyway, I didn't, but I listened to it since you suggested it. I liked it, but "Hate Me" is still my favorite. Thank you for the suggestion. "Cause I don't think that they'd understand.." Ah, I'm glad you like the Bunny. :o And I thought that I should explain why Kenny paused.

Thank you for the reviews.

* * *

"..Ike?"

Kyle stood outside his brother's door, hesitant to enter the younger boy's room. Ike was on his bed doing homework, and Kyle didn't want to bother him, but he needed someone to talk to. His brother was smart, listened well, and was already here; Kyle didn't feel like waiting for someone to take the time to go to his house to talk.

_'Everyone's busy anyway..'_

"Can we talk?"

Ike looked up from the history book that he had been reading. He shrugged his shoulders, sitting up in the bed, and moved all of his homework to the far end of the bed so Kyle would have room to sit by him.

"Sure."

Kyle inhaled a deep breath before he ventured into the room. Ike was intelligent and he knew his brother well.

_'So well that he probably already knows about my problem.'_

Kyle sat down on his adopted brother's bed, not making eye contact. The conversation that he was about to start was an embarrassing one to him and he dreaded it. He knew that he needed to talk about it though.

_'Maybe discussing it with someone else, maybe getting it out here in open, will help me make it go away.'_

"Thanks."

There was a pause, silence taking over them, while Kyle tried to figure out how to word his problems. Ike waited patiently, all the while eyeing his homework, until Kyle finally spoke up, the hesitation back in his voice.

"Well, the thing is...I'm in love with Cartman."

Ike rolled his eyes, but waited for his brother to continue. Realizing after a while that the redhead was going to remain silent until he said something, he spoke up.

"..So? I know _that _already."

Kyle scowled at him and gave him a look that clearly said that that wasn't all that he had to say.

"Right, right. But that isn't all-"

"No shit."

Kyle ignored his brother's language, ignoring the fact that the younger boy even interrupted in the first place.

"But, well...I think that I'm becoming obsessed with him."

Ike didn't look surprised at all. He eyed Kyle closely for a moment before a soft sight escaped his lips.

"I was wondering when we would have this conversation."

"Wait, you _knew? _You _knew_ that I was becoming _obsessed_ with Eric fucking _Cartman _and you didn't say anything? Not a _word_?"

Ike shrugged, ignoring his brother's tone of voice and pretending that their conversation was an everyday one.

"Thanks. Thanks a _lot, _Ike."

Kyle was getting irritable, but Ike ignored it. After living with their mother for most of his life, he had grown accustomed to fits of anger. Kyle would calm down in a few minutes, especially if he wanted Ike's advice.

"I don't think that you really _are _"obsessed" with him. I think that you just believe that you are. Listen to me before you start running your mouth."

Kyle looked like he was going to object, but he let Ike explain. A small bit of hope was beginning to form; maybe he _wasn't _obsessed.

"He's the only guy that you've been with, right?" Ike waited for Kyle to nod before he continued. "Well, try being with someone else. If he's _still _all you think about, _then _you have problems. Hey," Ike picked up his homework again, letting Kyle know that his brother was about to end their conversation. "Maybe you aren't even in love with the fat bastard."

Kyle was going to snap at Ike that Cartman wasn't fat-something that he had _never _thought that he would be doing-but what the other boy was actually _saying_ finally sunk in.

"You want me to...Ike, that would never work. First off, when would I even find time to screw around with some guy? Secondly-"

Ike didn't glace up from his history book, which was now in his lap, when he cut Kyle off.

"I heard a rumor that that Tucker kid-the gay one that always gives people the finger-is going to have a party this weekend. Friday, I think. Just go hookup there."

Kyle was becoming irritated again. It was becoming hard to resist the urge to throw the book that Ike was looking at across the room.

"_Secondly, _as I was _saying, _who would I even "hookup" with? I'm not a whore, Ike." Even though Ike couldn't see the look that his brother was giving him, it was deadly. Kyle really would throw the damn book across the room if Ike called him a whore. "Besides, it's not like there are that many openly gay guys at our school."

Kyle could probably list off all of the gay or bi guys that were open at their school, and Eric Cartman aside, he wasn't interested in any of them.

"Point taken. Why don't you just try screwing around with the other two guys that Cartman's fooling around with? I bet the blond one would spread his legs."

Kyle rolled his eyes. He couldn't help it; he had thought that his brother was smarter than that.

"They're _both _blond, Ike. Besides, there's no way that I would ever hit on _Butters._"

Ike turned another page in his book. Kyle wanted to tear said page out.

"Exactly. Both of them would probably do it." So his brother hadn't had a moment of stupidity. "And I notice that you didn't say anything about Kenny? He'll be the one then."

Kyle felt his mouth fall open. It was becoming hard to remember why he had even gone to Ike in the first place.

"What? Ike, that's stupid. I don't like Kenny that way. He's my friend. _Just _my friend."

This time Ike _did _look up from his book. When his eyes met Kyles, the redhead wished that he hadn't.

"So was Cartman. Now look what happened." Ike's dark eyes returned to the words on the page that he had been reading. "Fuck Kenny. Who knows? Maybe he'll be better than Cartman."

Kyle glared at his little brother, but he was thinking the idea over. Kenny _did _sleep around a lot, so he probably wouldn't mind fooling around with Kyle. Cartman couldn't get mad since the boy _was _in their group. They _had _known each other for years. Maybe it could help him figure out if he really _was _obsessed with Cartman...

Kyle stood up from his brother's bed. He had went to Ike for advice and he had gotten it. The least he could do now was let the boy do his homework.

"..Alright, Ike. But if this blows up in my face, I'm blaming you."

* * *

**A/N: **I'm evil, aren't I? I mean it. I'm evil for ending it here. I'm sure no one was expecting _that _though. Now, see, when people try to guess the outcome of something that I write or they think they know the ending, this is what happens. Stuff like this. I hope you're happy~ I hope you're happy now~


	10. I Need A Hero

**A/N: **Okay. Okay. I just...Well, last night I watched the episode where the goths and vampires are against each other. And...well...o.o "Mom! Butters just gave me a hickey!" And...o.O "Well, Mom, apparently Butters is gay, finds me very attractive, and, confused about his sexual identity, puked up all over my floor." Wow. Just...Just wow. XD

"We're all a little gay." - Jimbo Kern

And, well, since I _know _now that I mentioned changing the name in the last chapter, and no one said anything, then, well...This fic is keeping the gay ass name that it has.

**Reviews: **

Alcorion: :o Oh my. That floor is so dirty, too~ Kay, anyway. Well...I'm not a fan of K2 either, actually. I mean, I can see why people would like it, but I don't. So I wouldn't worry about it too much, if you get what I mean. c; And as for Kyle being obsessed? Well, you'll just have to wait and see.

Angelic Guardian: Ike is all knowing~ And yeah. It's alright. I'm glad that you found the time to read my silly fic though. I'm glad you liked the twist~

xEmerald Isle: Oh man. xc No offense to anyone that likes K2, but I actually don't either, so I hope that I don't convert you into a fan.

Thank all of you for the reviews~

* * *

The weekend didn't come nearly as fast as it should have to please Kyle. He had brought up the topic earlier in the week about Craig's party and, sure enough, Kenny already had plans of going; this of course meant that Butters was going as well. Cartman, like Kenny, had already found out about it-Kyle was the last in their group to hear about the party-and had already decided that he was going. Stan was still hanging out with Craig's group so as far as Kyle knew, the raven haired boy was going to the party as well.

_'Great. Just what I need. And as usual, I'm the last to find out about anything.'_

Kyle looked around the crowded room. It looked like pretty much every senior in their school had showed up to get drunk and party. He could see Cartman talking to _Bebe _of all people. They were sitting on the steps that lead up to the Tucker's second floor, probably leading to Craig's room. Cartman had a beer in his hand, but she wasn't drinking anything as far as Kyle could tell; she seemed to be the only girl there that wasn't getting drunk. Kyle briefly wondered what they were talking about, a spike of jealously rising in him, but decided not to go over and ask; Eric was on the football team and Bebe was a cheerleader, so it wasn't unusual for them to be talking, even if he broke up with her best friend.

_'Isn't it a girl law or something that you can't talk to your best friend's ex?'_

Kyle looked over in Kenny's direction-the direction that he would soon be heading to-to see a crowd of girls-with a few boys, he noticed-crowded around him. Some of them were latched onto the blond boy, rubbing against him shamelessly. Kyle thought that Kenny was good looking, but not _that _good looking. Surely the girls could find someone more attractive to leach on than Kenny McCormick.

_'I'll never understand girls..'_

Kyle wasn't sure when exactly it was that he had started noticing boys other than Cartman. He loved Eric, and he didn't plan on sleeping than anyone else outside of their love rectangle, but lately he had started looking at other people. He could safely say that he found boys more attractive than girls, though he couldn't say _why;_ something about their softness just made him find them unattractive. He preferred someone strong, tall, _built._

_'Someone like Eric.._'

Part of the reason why Kyle couldn't understand why girls would cling to Kenny was because of his size. The blond was taller than him, yes, but he had to be scrawny under his parka from not getting much to eat.

_'Guess I'll find out tonight..'_

Kyle took in a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for what he was about to do, and began to push through the crowd of people to get to Kenny. It would take a lot of pushing to get past some of the girls; some of the more clingy ones looked like they were stuck to Kenny so good, it seemed like they had been glued on.

Approaching his perverted friend-he could see Kenny's grin from where he was standing and it didn't take a genius to figure out what the blond was thinking-Kyle realized something was..._off, _though he couldn't figure out what it was. Deciding that he would figure it out later, he kept on, moving past girls to get to the boy in the center of them.

If he had thought about it just a little longer, he would have realized that he hadn't seen Butters since he had arrived at the party. The blond wasn't with Kenny. The blond wasn't anywhere in _sight. _

* * *

Kenny had had a good day. Hell, he had had a good _week. _Not only had he not been killed _once _the whole week, he had barely even been injured; the worst that had happened was that some asshole running past him on the street had shoved him down, causing a piece of glass that was on the ground to cut his arm. Besides not getting too badly injured that week, there was no way that he was not getting laid; the circle of willing girls standing around him was proof enough. Speaking of getting laid...

Kenny's mind flashed back to something that had happened earlier in the week, just after the day that him and Butters had spent at Cartman's house.

_Kenny and Butters were in the library. They were sitting in a corner by the AIDS section, eating Butters' lunch. It was just the two of them, something that had been happening a lot lately. _

_Eric, who had came to school that day, had decided to stay in the lunch room for the period; this way, if he was still hungry after he finished his first lunch, which he usually was, he could just get up and get another; a football player had to eat, after all. _

_Stan hadn't been sitting with them at their usual lunch table lately. The raven haired boy had befriended Craig Tucker's group and had been hanging out with them. If Kenny had to guess, he would say that the boy had been feeling left out since his best friend got involved with his other friend. The fact that Stan wouldn't even look at Kyle unless it was to glare at him only proved it, especially considering the Marsh boy would still talk to Kenny himself, along with Butters occasionally. _

_Kyle had decided to stay in the lunch room with Cartman, a fact that both Kenny and Butters were grateful for. Kyle hadn't been glaring at Butters like he usually did; instead, the redheaded boy had been giving Kenny an odd look every time they saw each other. It wasn't often; they still didn't have any classes together. Still, Kenny McCormick didn't appreciate the look that the redhead gave him every time they passed each other in the hallways. It was beginning to creep the blond out._

_"B-boy, I hope I never get A-AIDS. My p-parents would be awfully s-sore then."_

_Kenny knew that the smaller boy beside him, who was quietly eating out of a bag of chips, was probably thinking about AIDS because he was sexually active, not because they were actually in the libraries AIDS section, though that probably didn't help stop the thoughts. Still though, Butters had been lucky that he had said the comment in front of Kenny and not Kyle; there was no way that the Jewish boy wouldn't rip on him for it._

_**'Stupid little shit..'**_

_Despite the fact that when they were kids, Kenny had ripped on Butters just as much as Kyle did now, if not more, the thought of Kyle ripping on the Stotch boy still spiked irritation within him. He was watching Butters out of the corner of his eye, though the boy didn't realize it; Kenny watched as Butters nibbled on a corn chip. Kenny had developed a soft spot for the boy beside him, though he couldn't remember exactly when it had happened; somewhere after the first-and only-time that Cartman made them screw, he knew._

_Unlike Kyle, Kenny had had a **genuine **reason for not liking Butters; it wasn't just that the boy had gotten on his nerves like he had theirs. Not only had Butters replaced him as the fourth member in their group of friends, but they were also extremely different. The only person that Butters was more different from than Kenny was probably Eric Cartman. Butters was sweet, innocent, giving, naive; all of the things that Kenny wasn't. It had irritated the McCormick boy to no end at first, but now the smaller boy had grown on him. _

_"That's not how you get AIDS, Butters." _

_Kenny took a sip of water from the water bottle that they were sharing. He had wanted alcohol, but the other boy had panicked when he had suggested it. As fuckable as Butters looked when he was worried-and he looked worried right now-there was only so many times that he could hear "My parents will ground me!" in one conversation before he got irritated. Finally, he had just gave in. Water was better than nothing, anyway. _

_"Oh, I know. It's just that I was th-thinking about the things that me an-and Eric d-do sometimes and I-"_

_Kenny cut Butters off from finishing his sentence. He knew that it was rude to interrupt someone when they were talking, but Kenny McCormick could be a rude person sometimes. Not wanting to hear about Eric and the things that him and Butters "do" together, Kenny had silenced the smaller boy with a kiss. It was strange, Kenny knew, because he was a pervert; he loved hearing about sex. Something about what Butters was saying bothered him though; he put it off as his feelings for Eric. _

_The kiss was soft, as all of their shared kisses were; Kenny usually didn't like kissing someone softly or slowly, but any other way with Butters seemed wrong. He took his time, his tongue lightly licking at Butters' lips, begging to be let into his mouth. Butters was hesitant at first, but finally, after what seemed like ages to Kenny, he shyly opened his mouth, parting his lips, to allow Kenny's tongue entrance. Not wanting to move too fast and scare the boy, Kenny slowly pushed his tongue into Butters' mouth, loving the warmth it held. _

_Butters brought his hands up to Kenny's face. His movements were still shy and slow, but they were becoming bolder as their kiss progressed into something more passionate. Not breaking their kiss, Kenny reached down and removed the food that was in his lap. He placed his hands on Butters' slim hips, and still not breaking their kiss, he slid Butters into his lap, the boy taking up the space that the now forgotten food once occupied. _

"Kenny! _Kenny!_"

Kenny blinked, snapping back to reality. He had forgotten momentarily where he was, forgetting the people around him in the process, to think about something that had happened earlier in the week. It took him a moment to realize that their was someone-Kyle, he realized-waving a hand in his face.

"Kenny! You in there?"

Kenny blinked a few more times before nodding. He was hoping to avoid Kyle at the party, the boy's gaze having been on him every chance the redhead got during the school hours, and it reminded Kenny of a didn't want a stalker, especially not Kyle.

"Yeah. What is it?"

Kenny looked around at the other people at the party, not wanting to look at Kyle's face on in his eyes. It finally dawned on him that the girls that were previously clinging to him were now gone.

_'Maybe he turned them all into day walkers..'_

"-need to talk to you."

Kenny had missed the first part of Kyle's sentence, but it was obvious that the boy had said that he needed to talk to him. Holding back a sigh, Kenny finally looked up at Kyle's face; he wasn't able to identify the expression that it was making, and it made him nervous.

"Sure, dude."

Kyle's expression changed to one of hesitation and relief at the same time.

Kenny McCormick did not like that face.

* * *

Butters was wondering around the second floor of the Tucker residence, wanting to be away from Kenny's fan club, when he was grabbed and pulled into the room behind him. He was thrown onto the bed; a yelp escaped his mouth on impact of it. Shocked, he looked up at the person that had grabbed him-Clyde.

_'Just my luck.'_

Clyde was staring down at Butters with a look that scared the boy. He crawled to the top of the bed, trying to get away from the brunette, but it was no use; the boy moved after him, crawling on the bed. He reached out to touch Butters' knee, causing the blond to flinch.

_'Eric or Kenny will save me!'_

"Y-you ca-can't get a-away from m-me."

Clyde's words were slow and slurred; it took Butters a moment to realize what he had said. That alone told Butters that Clyde was drunk, but the smell of liqueur coming off of him proved it. He tried to move farther up the bed, but it was no use; his back hit the headboard. He knew that it would be no use to try to run; Clyde would probably just grab him by the arm and then push him back onto the bed.

Butters was trapped.

He did the only thing that he could think to do-he _screamed._

"HELP! H-HEEELP!"

Despite the fact that the alcohol in his system made him move slightly slower than he normally do, it didn't take long at all for Clyde to cover Butters' mouth with his hand, silencing the scream. Butters, wanting his freedom, kept trying to scream. He tried to wiggle away, but that too was not effective. It was all no use; he was stuck.

_'Great. I'm gonna get raped and then I really will get AIDS. I just hope Kenny or Eric gets here soon..'_

"N-now listen up." The seriousness of the moment seemed to sober Clyde up some, though not completely. "I'm going to remove my hand. If you so much as make a _peep_.."

The warning was clear in Clyde's voice. Still scared, Butters nodded his head. Clyde narrowed his eyes but removed his hand from covering Butters' mouth. He waited for a moment to see if Butters would try anything, but after a short pause with nothing but scared whimpering from the boy, Clyde finally smirked.

"G-good." The football player hiccuped, but ignored it. "Now lay back."

Butters, afraid of angering Clyde, did as he was told, laying back on the bed. He closed his eyes, not wanting to look at the larger boy.

_'Maybe I can pretend it's Eric.'_

It was no use pretending though. Butters could feel a hand that was too small to be Eric's but to meaty to be Kenny's slip into his shirt, pushing it up. The smooth skin of his stomach was exposed to the chilly air and he had to bit down on his lip to keep from letting out another whimper; the cool hand rubbing across his stomach did nothing to help warm him up.

He could only hope that someone would save him soon.

* * *

**A/N: **There was supposed to be another part to this chapter, but I'll just use it for the next one. This is getting too long anyway. It's making my computer run slower. Oh well~ I hope you enjoyed. Also, I just want to say..I was listening to "Do I Creep You Out?" by Weird Al at one point while writing this. o.o Yes, Kyle, you do creep Kenny out. Anyway~ Thank you for reading~


	11. So Cold

**A/N: **Eric Cartman singing Poker Face. Best. Thing. Ever.

Breaking Benjamin's "So Cold" is what gave me the idea for this chapter. Every time I would listen to it, I would picture a scene in this happening. It made it a pain to write. I kept trying to skip ahead to this chapter.

_You're so cold_

_Keep your hand in mine_

_Wise men wonder while_

_Strong men die_

**Reviews:**

Alcorion: Kenny _will _be preoccupied, but probably not with what you're thinking. And he is, he is. c;

xi-JenxKaio-xi: Oh, it's fine. You've been busy. Thank you for reviewing this one, by the way. And...xD I didn't even think to make him try to smother Clyde. Oh well~ I think Butters would have been too weak to actually pull it off anyway.

kyleisgod: Well, I'm glad that you like how it's coming along. (I'm also glad you're no longer guessing the ending.) And as for Ike, I felt the same way. Admittedly though, I was in a hurry to do two things: Get the chapter finished so I could write this one (I've been planning a part in this one for a while now.) and...go to bed. Anyway, I'm glad you liked it.

Angelic Guardian: :o I'm sorry that I scared you. Ah...Clyde just wants to have sex with him. Ah..I'm glad you liked the flashback scene. I had fun writing the kiss. And...K2 is just not my thing. Oh well~ To each his own. (But...:"c The title. It's lame.)

xEmerald Isle: :o Oh my. I'm making Clyde haters~ Ah. I really love Clyde, actually...well, the Clyde in the show, anyway. Not so much the one in this fic.

Hope Cooper: But...I do not like K2~ Ah, anyway, I'm glad you like it so far.

-101lKyman-: I don't like the intro, actually. I'm glad you do though~

Thank all of you for the reviews. I'm sorry that it took so long to update this. I had most of it wrote then I decided that I didn't like it so I deleted it and started all over again. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Still In High School

Chapter Eleven

So Cold

Kyle had taken Kenny outside. When Kenny had fist seen Kyle walk into the party, the redhead had been wearing a jacket, but he had apparently taken it off while Kenny had looked away to talk to the girls flocking around him. Kyle had also apparently left it inside when he had dragged Kenny out into the cold. Kenny himself was fine, but Kyle's skin looked pale. Despite the fact that Kyle had been a dick lately-Kenny's best friend _was _Cartman; he had learned to put up with dickish behavior over the years-Kenny was still slightly worried that the redhead would catch something and die; not _everyone _could come back from the dead, after all. The fact that Kyle _himself _didn't seem to worry or even _notice _to cold didn't help Kenny worry and less.

Kyle, with Kenny still following behind him, walked until they came to slight bend in the ground; they were standing beside a small hill. Kenny, not caring _how _small or large the hill was, backed up. He knew that if he was to fall off of it...well, he wouldn't be getting up any time soon. It was just his luck.

_'Maybe Kyle brought me out here to kill me.'_

He knew that the thought was ridiculous; Kyle had a temper, but he wasn't _homicidal._Still, whether he was being ridiculous or not, Kenny wanted to hurry up and get back to the party. Even if Kyle wasn't going to murder him, he didn't feel like being left alone with the redhead. Besides, the look on Kyle's face was still making him nervous.

"So, what did you want?"

Kyle stepped closer to Kenny. The blond, forgetting about the hill behind him, stepped back a bit, trying to get away from his friend. Kyle looked more nervous than he had inside Craig's house and it was making Kenny uncomfortable. Kenny's eyes widened as it dawned on him where exactly he had seen an expression on someones face like _that; _a few of the girls that had been surrounding him at the party had given him that same look.

"Well, Kenny...We've known each other for a long time, and...well, I was wondering.."

Kenny had also heard _that _before. He stepped back more, his mind no where near focusing on the danger that was behind him. One more step and he would fall.

"Yeah, Dude? What is it?"

He was hoping that he had been wrong. He was hoping that one of his best friends wasn't about to make a move on him. Kenny McCormick, one of the biggest sluts in all of South Park, had found someone that he _wouldn't _sleep with; that very person had just crushed his hopes.

Kyle had taken those final steps forward. Before Kenny could step any farther back, the redhead had grabbed his parka, holding him in place. Without giving Kenny a chance to say anything, Kyle pressed his chapped lips against the blonds, closing his eyes, and only letting up when he felt Kenny push at him to back off. Kyle's eyes flew open, slightly alarmed, but he did what Kenny had wanted; he let go of his friend, who stepped back away from him.

"Kyle, what the fuc-"

Kenny never got to finish his sentence. That last step had been the final; he fell backwards, unable to grab onto Kyle, who had stepped back to far for him to reach out to. If it was anyone else who had fallen, they would have been fine; the hill really _was _small. Because it was Kenny though, Kenny who _always _got hurt no matter what the situation, he fell and snapped his neck on the impact.

It didn't take Kyle long to react. He moved to run down the hill, slipping and falling. He was fine upon hitting the ground, unlike his friend, who was now dead. He scooted, not bothering to stand up, over to Kenny's still warm body.

"Oh my God! I killed Kenny! I'm...a bastard!"

Kyle pulled his knees to his chest, choosing not to move away from the body. He placed his head on his knees, burying his face in them. He didn't want to look at Kenny's corpse, but he didn't want to move away and leave it alone either. The only sound that he could hear was birds chirping, their noise seeming far too happy for the moment, and his own sobbing.

He still hadn't remembered that he wasn't wearing a jacket, despite the fact that he was freezing.

* * *

"I think that I saw him go upstairs."

Eric stood up from his spot on Craig's stairs. He stretched and nodded to the person that had directed him to the direction that they believed that they had seen Butters go earlier.

"Thanks Bebe."

Bebe smiled at Cartman, watching as he stretched.

_'I need to get laid. I wonder where Clyde went off to...Oh well. I can always go find..Hm...Token?'_

"You're welcome, fat ass.

She stood and pranced off before Eric could say anything to defend himself. He rolled his eyes and scowled but let her go; he needed to check on Butters. It was untelling where the boy had wondered off to.

Eric made his way up the stairs. Butters wasn't in the hallway so he began to call out for him, saying his name. Getting impatient, he finally began to open the doors to the bedrooms upstairs, stopping when he finally found who he was looking for.

There, on what he assumed to be Craig's bed, was Butters. This wouldn't have been unusual for Eric-the boy was a light weight and Eric would naturally assume that he had just passed out from drinking too much-until he noticed the _other _person in the room.

Clyde was on top of Butters. The blond looked like he was about to have a panic attack; it was obvious that he didn't want the boy on him to be anywhere near him.

Neither boy had heard the door to Craig's room open, and Eric didn't bother to clear his throat.

"Clyde...What the hell do you think you're doing to my property?"

His accent was clear along with his irritation. At the sound of his voice, both of the people on the bed turned to look at him. On ones face their was relief, the others held surprise and then fear, knowing that this wouldn't end good for him.

* * *

**A/N: **Short, I know. I just want to end this here. I hope you enjoyed.


	12. Save Me

**A/N: **O.O Well...I watched the purity ring episode. And, though I have no idea HOW, it made me kinda...well...ship Stan/Cartman. o.o Yeah. You guys try to figure out how THAT happened.

Also, there's a surprise guest in this chapter.

**Reviews:**

Alcorion: What? Noooo. It wasn't supposed to be funny. xc Well...I suppose that's a fail on my part.

Hope Cooper: xD Yes, yes he is.

Angelic Guardian: Poor Clyde. He just wanted to get smashed and do Butters. Oh well~ I should have went into more detail with the reason that Kyle was crying. I'll make sure to do that in the next chapter. o.o...I thought that you might think that I was dead since it had been so long since I updated. And...As for the Poker Face thing? Well, guess what I found? There's a page here (on this website) arguing whether or not Cartman is gay. I'm making a list of reasons why he may be bi and I'm using the fact that he sung the song as one of them.

-101Kyman: Thank you~ I will~

xEmerald Isle: Yes~ FEEL the pity~ You know though, I find it odd that you guys feel bad for Kyle and not Kenny. Oh well.

Thank all of you for reviewing.

* * *

Clyde didn't have time for much of a reaction to the appearance of Cartman before he was grabbed by the collar of his shirt and then slammed into the door leading to Craig's closet.

_'Great. The fat ass is pissed...'_

If Clyde was more coherent-the alcohol hadn't worn all the way off yet-then he would have thought that Cartman looked like an ox; big, strong, _angry, _unreasonable...

Clyde would have also realized how much trouble he was in.

Eric didn't give Clyde much time to think. Before Clyde knew it had even happened, the larger boy had pulled his fist back and punched Clyde in the gut. The now bruising boy, who was still pressed against the closet door, doubled over, a groan escaping his lips.

"Go back into the fucking _closet, _Clyde. You don't belong out here with the rest of us."

Without waiting for Clyde to recover from the punch, Eric reached past him and turned the closet's door knob, allowing the door to be pushed open. He shoved Clyde into it and slammed the door shut without the boy even having time to stand back up.

Eric let out a sigh, still aggravated. He wanted to hit something-it didn't feel like the urge would be going away any time soon-but he calmed slightly when he felt slim arms wrap around him from behind; Butters.

"E-Eric?"

Butters' voice held both relief and worry. Hoping to calm the boy, even just a little bit, Eric did something he didn't do often; he showed affection. Looking down at Butters' arms where they were still wrapped around his waist, Eric placed his hand on Butters' hands. His eyes narrowed when he saw how small Butters' hand was compared to his own; he had forgotten how _small _Butters could seem at times.

_'Jesus, I've spent too much time around Kyle, haven't I? I wonder where Kenny went...Probably nailing those chicks...Fuck, I can't leave these two alone for two seconds, can I?'_

"What is it, Butters?"

Eric had tried to make his voice sound as gentle as possible, but it wasn't something that he was used to; if the irritation he was still feeling slipped out, Butters didn't act like he had noticed it. Eric could feel the blond place his head against his back. He could feel something warm beginning to form there; Butters was crying.

_'I'll fucking kill Clyde later. I wonder if he likes chili...'_

"A-are you a-alright?"

Eric snapped out of his thoughts; he had been trying to come up with something more original than feeding Clyde chili made out of his parents; really he could come up with something better than _that _already used idea, couldn't he?

"Of course _I'm _fine, Butters. A pussy like that couldn't hurt _me._"

Had the blond been watching the fight? Had he not _seen _Eric kick Clyde's ass? Only _Butters_ would ask a question like _that _after such a one sided fight.

_'Not counting Frenchie, of course. Or Clyde's twitching boy toy.'_

"B-but...A-are your knuckles b-bruised?"

Eric was slightly surprised at the question, though he wasn't sure _why. _He should have known that the boy would be concerned about his knuckles bruising because he hit some asshole.

"..Dammit, Butters."

Eric rubbed at his temple, willing away a newly forming headache.

"Lets just get Kahl and Kenneh and go before you get your ass hurt again. I can't always be there to protect you, Butters."

Eric felt Butters nod against his back before he let go of him. The blond stepped out of his personal space, allowing Eric to move away from the spot that he had been standing in previously. He walked towards the door, not glancing back at Butters, until he reached it. Not hearing any foot steps following him, he turned to look at his friend.

"You coming? Or should I just leave you here?"

Butters was giving Eric an expression that it took the brunet a while to place; he had seen the same expression the day that he had beat down a jock for bothering the blond.

"Y-yeah."

Butters hurried over to Eric, taking his arm without permission. He smiled up at the larger boy; Eric just let out another sigh but let the boy cling. He was used to Butters clinging to him by now.

_'You'll always be my hero, Eric.'_

* * *

"See? Things like this happen when you leave Earth, little one."

Kenny was in Hell, once again, having went there after his neck was snapped. He was standing by Satan, who he was still friends with after all these years, as they stared down in a basin made out of brimstone. Hell was as hot as it was the last time that Kenny had visited, but he wasn't interested in the temperature; he was used to it by now, anyway. They were staring into the basin, watching as images, accompanied with dialog, showed inside it.

They had watched the whole scene between Cartman, Clyde, and Butters play out.

"He'll replace you." Kenny wasn't sure whether the "He" that Satan was talking about was Cartman or Butters. "They'll replace you just like they did when you were kids. If you want to keep him, you need to stay with him."

Kenny turned away from the basin, not wanting to watch as Butters clung to Eric like girls clung to him. It was bothering him, though it didn't want to think about _why. _

"Send me back."

He didn't have to look at Satan to know that he was staring at him thoughtfully. Finally, after a long pause, he spoke.

"No, Child. You need to stay here and think for a while. Now go on. The women have missed you here."

Kenny clenched his fist but left as he was told; it would do no good to disobey Satan. He might be sent to Heaven if he did and then God would _never_ let him leave.

"Zazul? Zazul, I know you're there."

Zazul stepped out from the shadows that he had been hidden in before.

"Why have you kept him here?"

Satan waited a while before he answered, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I want to see how this turns out. If that boy-you know which one I'm talking about-cries for his death, if that happens, then...I'll let him go. Until then, he needs to stay here and think about a few things."

"But...He dies so often, no one even sheds a tear anymore."

"Then he'll be here a while, now won't he?"

* * *

**A/N: **Gasp~ Satan~ Who would have guessed? Lol...Not me, that's for sure. Oh well~


	13. When Will I Learn?

A/N: When I first started writing this, I had the flu. I know it's been a while since I've updated this, but, and I'm sorry to say it, I lost interest in it for a while. I'm so angry right now and I just need to _write _something. I want to write a The L Word fic, but I'm afraid I'll screw up the characters. It's the same way with Supernatural, which I started watching about a month ago. I remember one of you guys likes it, but I can't recall which one right now. Sorry. And I'm also sorry it's been so long since I've updated.

**Warnnigs:** You should know them by now.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own South Park.

**Mood music: **Low Level Flight – When Will I Ever Learn?

**Reviews: **

Alcorion: You'll just have to wait to see. c; And...well, nah, it's fine. You found it funny, you found it funny. Reading it again, even _I _think it came off a bit funny.

Angelic Guardian: I almost added Damien but then decided against it. Anyway, about the Cutters scene? Well, think about it. I think that Butters first started to develop his mager crush on Cartman after he saved him the first time, right? Well, I think that there's been too much Bunny lately. I'm getting away from Cutters, which was meant to be a main pairing. So, why not recreate the reason that Butters fell for Eric in the first place? And this time, the situation was even more serious than before so Butters' feelings should be stronger than before. I hope that makes sense. And it's alright that you were confused. I did it that way on purpose, actually. (xD I don't know what's up with _that. _Seriously. Where did that even COME from? Ah..."Two Days Before the Day After Tomorrow" has made me think it, I'll admit. "Whale Whores" reminded me more of Kenric though because Kenny agreed with Eric. I also thought Stan/Kenny. I think it's because of the way that Stan's voice came out when he said "Kenny? You don't care about whales and dolphins being slaughtered?". Although, I do get where you're coming from with the Eric/Stan. I've thought it too....O.O Startman.)

Hope Cooper: Ah, I do too. I couldn't resist throwing it in there.

xEmerald Isle: Zazul is Satan's helper. He's in Hell On Earth, if I recall right. XD And as for Stan/Cartman...I don't know. I mean, I just _don't know._ I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter though.

Thank all of you for the reviews.

**..................................**

Kyle was still crying when he heard Eric and Butters pass him. He had been sobbing quietly and he was still on the lower part of the hill, so the two hadn't seemed to notice him. He sniffed as quietly as he could, croutching down; he didn't want to been seen.

He had over reacted, he knew. He shouldn't have cried because Kenny had snapped his neck; the blond died all of the time so Kyle was used to it. Still though, Kenny's death hadn't been the only reason that he had broke down.

If Kyle had to explain it, which he really didn't want to do, then he would have said that the cause of his tears and his frustration would have been one thing; stress. The stress of everything that had been happening lately was getting to him. He couldn't handle it any more; he had to cry. It was a pussy thing to do, but it _had _made him feel better.

He had tried to share Eric, but it didn't seem to work. The boy was all that he could think about. He knew that Cartman was no good for him—dating a Nazi could never be good for someone Jewish—but he couldn't stay away from the larger boy. It was becoming unhealthy, he knew. He had called it an obsession _before, _but now...He needed help. He needed to speak to Eric. He needed _something. _He couldn't go on the way that he was. He would go insane if things kept up the way that they were.

He needed _someone _to talk to, and he couldn't go to Stan; he doubted the boy would even talk to him right now. Butters wasn't an option because he would probably just blab anything Kyle said to Eric, and he didn't think the Cartman boy would take the news of someone being obsessed with him too well—either that or he would use it to his own advantage, and _that _particular situation could come out so horrible. Kenny was dead and wasn't trustworthy anyway, so he was also out. That just left....Kyle strained to think of someone. That just left...

"Ike!"

He hadn't meant to say the name out loud, especially not that loud, but he couldn't help it; the sudden realization had just dawned on him; he could go to his baby brother for advice. It wasn't like it would be the first time.

He had felt stupid for not realizing that he could go to Ike sooner, but the fact that he had screamed his brother's name hadn't made him feel any better. Lucky for him though, Eric and Butters were already out of sight. He was safe. He hadn't been caught.

**...............................................**

Kenny had been walking around Hell for what seemed like hours now, and he was starting to get bored. He had once felt more at home in the firey pits than he had at his own house, but now he just wanted to go back to South Park—back to his friends. Kyle could go fuck himself for all he cared, and he rarely ever saw Stan lately, but he actually missed (though he would never admit it to him) Cartman's big ass. And Butters. He missed Butters.

The blond was probably getting his ass pounded this very moment, he realized. The thought of him and Cartman having sex aggitated him—he put it off as them having sex without him—but the thought that maybe some asshole at the party had tricked Butters into having sex with him, probably by getting him drunk (because Butters would never have sex with anyone else without Cartman's permission), was pissing him off more than he thought he should. Maybe Satan was right; maybe he _should _stay in Hell for a while. At least it would give him time to think about things.

Time in Hell would mean leaving Butters to fend for himself because there was no way Eric Cartman would watch out for him.

_'..Yeah. Yeah, I need to go home. **Now.**'_

His pace picked up, though he still wasn't sure where exactly it was he was going. He eventually slowed down when he saw a familiar face walking among the crowd that he was currently in.

"Pip! Hey, Pip!"

His voice came out muffled because his hood was still covering part of his face, even in Hell, but Pip had grown up with him, so it didn't take the boy long to recognize his own name coming from Kenny's lips. Pip slowed down and looked around for the person calling for him. It took him a moment to finally spot Kenny—he had to turn around a few times while looking for the the direction that the voice had called out from—but after a few moments, he finally saw him, a grin taking over his face. He made his over to Kenny in no time, all the while apologizing to anyone who he bumped into.

"Kenneth!" For a moment Pip looked ready to hug him, but he restrained himself. Thank God...or Satan, Kenny supposed. Whoever. "What the dickens are you doing down here? Isn't there a party going on up there? I wasn't invited, but I heard that it was sure to be rotten good fun."

_'He really doesn't need to take breaths to breath when he speaks, does he? Considering the place though...'_ Kenny shrugged it off to think about later. An idea of how to get back home was beginning to form in his head...

"Snapped neck. Or a heart attack from surprise about _how _I got my snapped neck." He shrugged. "And you?"

"Oh, me and Damien came down here to see his father! The poor man is suffering terrible heart break from another one of his-"

Kenny zoned out at the mention of Damien's name, but a grin was beginning to make its way onto his face. If Damien was here like Pip had said—and Kenny didn't think Pip would lie—and he played his cards right....Well, it looked like he may go home early after all.

**................................................**

**A/N: **It's short, I know. I'm just glad that I updated. I bet some of you were all "o_o Holy shit, she's a live!" you saw that I had. Eh...Sorry. Don't kill me.


	14. Changes

A/N: Sweet mother of all that's holy! She's alive, Mr. Frodo, she's alive! Yeah...Not sure where that Frodo thing came from. Guess I'm in a mood to watch LotR. AND, speaking of moods, my SP came back! THANK all that is good in the word! Eh. I'm sure you guys were probably thinking that I had DIED...if you even remember this fic. It HAS been a while, so long that I've forgotten the details of what's going on, so if I make a mistake...Well, please point it out for me to fix. School is pretty stressful right now, but I'll try to update soon, okay? I mean that. Time to put my lazy bones (my fingers) back to work.

**Warnings: **Anything and everything.

**Mood music: **An altered version of "Diary of Jane" that sounds like Stan singing.

**Disclaimer: **Even in my absence, I did not come to own South Park. Which is probably a good thing because I've began to like Pip/Christophe, which is apparently weird. Oh well. To each his own.

**Reviews:**

Alcorion: Oh Lord. ._. I'm afraid to know how much you missed my updates THIS time. You might have killed over, it's been so long. I hope not. I hope you'll come back to this fic, too, because I kinda miss getting reviews from you and the others. Come baaaack! Come baaaaaaaaack!

Angelic Guardian: Sweet Jesus. I'm sorry, I really am. I hope you still show up to read my fic. And I honestly can't remember if I've watched 201, but I'd say I have. And if you want Kyle and Ike talking, then damn, that's what I'll give you.

xEmerald Isle: Oh man. ;-; I hope you're not too disappointed with me. Please come baaack! Seriously, man. I know it's my own fault, but like you said you've missed me, I've missed you.

I've missed all of my reviewers. Seriously. If I've lost any of you, I'll freak. Oh well. My own fault. And I hope there's no one that I haven't replied to.

Thank each and every one of you for the reviews.

And, also, does Pip call Kenny "Kenneth"? I can't remember.

...

"Kenneth?" Pip had stopped mid-sentence; if Kenny had to guess, he would say it was because of the shit-eating grin that was still making its way onto his face. Going by the slightly worried expression Pip had picked up, it was begging to scare the boy. "A-are you alright? You look like you're having a jolly good time! Oh, I want in on the joke! I haven't had a good-"

Apparently "scary" wasn't the emotion Pip was feeling, which happened to work in Kenny's favor. Not only did people leave the small Brit—Kenny was still under the impression the kid was French—alone these days because he had a psycho boyfriend that went around turning people into platypuses, but the kid had a nice ass and a pair of legs that could rival Butters's; it must be a trait of dancers, because Kenny was sure, just by looking at the blond standing in front of him, that the boy would be the type to dance. Ballet, probably.

He was loosing his train of thought though. It would be best not to scare the kid; Damien wouldn't want to do Kenny any favors, friends or not (and they _were_ friends; Kenny spent too much time in Hell, and around Damien's father, for them not to be), if he did something harmful to his boy-toy.

"Pip," Kenny's arm wrapped around Pip's waist, which was what had been a distraction from whatever Pip had been saying. The boy wasn't used to people other than Damien or Satan, who gave the occasional hug when they went to visit, touching him—the people in the bars Damien took him to, people that Pip rubbed up against just for his boyfriend, just so Damien could watch and know that other people wanted what was his, other people wanted but couldn't _have_ something reserved for only him, didn't count—so it caused him a moment's pause. He was about to start back up again, so Kenny quickly interrupted what could have been (and probably _would_ have been) a long conversation about why he was touching him, and why Damien wouldn't like it, if only for the fact that he wasn't around to watch. Of course, Kenny didn't _know_ the last part, but it still would have been a long conversation, and he was _not_ in the mood for a long conversation, especially not with Pip of all people. "Do me a favor, will ya?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Lets go see Damien, hm?"

Pip looked taken aback, but only for a few seconds. Kenny had to give the boy credit; he had looked ready to ask something along the lines of "Oh, but whatever do you want with Damien?", but he was apparently wise enough to just go with the flow. Or maybe he just wanted to get back to his boyfriend. It was probably the second one, now that Kenny thought about it. It didn't matter either way though because Pip let out a cheerful "Right-O!" and began to lead them towards the direction of Satan's mansion.

_'I'll be back home in no time!'_

He pumped his fist, the one not on the arm that was still wrapped firmly around Pip, up in the air in victory.

And to think, just a few years sooner he would have rather spent an afternoon in Hell than back in South Park. Oh, how things changed.

**...**

"So I just...I killed him, Ike. I killed Kenny. I mean, I know it _shouldn't_ be such a big deal because he's died _hundreds_ of times, probably way more, but...it was _me_. I killed Kenny, Ike! ME! I'm...I'm a bastard."

The first time had taken a while to say—"I killed Kenny". It had taken minutes to get three words out. Just three words. Those three words were possibly the most important words he had ever said though, and even if they _weren't_, they had to rank somewhere in the top ten, the top twenty at the most.

That was how hard it was for him to focus on reality—he was _ranking his words._

After the first time he had let it get out to his baby brother, the first time it _left his mouth_, it was let out in the open, it got easier. After that, he kept _repeating _the words—"I killed Kenny". It didn't matter though; no may _how_ may times the words left his mouth, he couldn't wrap his mind around their meaning, a meaning so important, _too_ important, for a teenage boy to fully ever understand, if anyone ever _could_. No matter how many times he said that phrase, said those three words, said "I killed Kenny", he couldn't take them back. Not ever. It didn't matter if Kenny ever came back—it was over, Kyle had crossed a line, he had become a murderer. It was done with. _He _was done with. If he had felt like he was losing himself before, he didn't even _know_how to recover even the smallest feeling of who Kyle Broflovski once was now. It was too late, far, far too late. He was gone.

And so was Kenny.

And he was back there, always there now, going over that moment in time, that moment he had _changed_ things, had changed his life forever.

Kenny was gone. And so was he.

**"**_**You did**_ _**WHAT**_**?"**

He had been pacing, a habit that he _always_ seemed to act on these days while in his brother's company, too last in thought, too busy repeating himself, that he hadn't noticed the door when it opened or his mother step through. It didn't matter now though, not anymore. He deserved whatever punishment she deemed fit, and then some.

...

"So you'll help me?"

They—Damien and Kenny; Pip had wondered off God knows (well, _Damien knows_would fit better considering the son of Satan had whispered something to his boyfriend before the cheery blond took off) where—were in Damien's room, just the two of them, and Kenny was trying to get his friend to take him back home. He had a blond of his own to take care of, after all. Besides, Kyle had probably molested Cartman by now, and Kenny, though he wouldn't admit it, _did _have a fear of being replaced—and for good reason too; if the bastards had done it once, they'd do it again. It was a bit rediculous to think of Cartman getting rid of him just for Kyle though; the boy seemed like a prude, and it would be hard to get him to try new things. Kenny on the other hand though...

"Only if you do something for me."

Of course the prince of darkness wouldn't do anything without the favor being returned. Kenny just hoped it wasn't to go on a double date with Pip because, fuck, he didn't know if Cartman, Butters, and an endless supply of pussy would be worth that.

Then again, knowing Cartman's sick mind, he was probably making Butters and Kyle screw around that very moment, and that might just be worse than a double date with a piece of French-

"_Don't_ finish that thought."

Right. Damien's powers had grew with him, making him able to read the thoughts of the people around him as long as he was still in Hell. Great.

"It isn't something like _that_ anyway."

The boy sounded disgusted at the very idea, which was good; it was a sign the date from Hell—literally—wouldn't be happening in the near future. What the prince of Hell wanted from Kenny he couldn't get on his own though, he wasn't sure he wanted to find out. He would have to though. For Cartman. For Butters. For Kyle's pale neck to have a pair of hands around _it_ when he got out of there.

**...**

A/N: This chapter. I fucking LOVE this chapter. I have the next few planned, thank all that is good in this world. That might actually mean I'll update sometime in the next month. :| I'm kidding. I'll try to by this weekend. Oh well. Review...Please? It'll make me feel more confident. Maybe. I dunno. I really am proud of this chapter, especially Kyle's section.


	15. Bad breath?

A/N: Hello, gentle reviewers. (That's a line that I stole from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, if anyone was wondering, but instead of "reviewers", it's "readers".)

**Warnings:** It's a _South Park_ fan fic. What the fuck do you EXPECT to happen?

**Disclaimer:** Ha, no. I don't own South Park. Sorry.

**Music:** I forgot to mention it in the last chapter (..actually, I was just too lazy to), but The Fray's "How to Save a Life" helped inspire me. Something else did as well, but I can't remember what it was. Oh well.

**Reviews:**

Alcorion: Soon enough for you? I've lost count of how many times I've said that to someone in a review reply. Anyway, I hope it was. I almost started this last night, but I decided it'd just be best to wait and gather my thoughts. You know what though? I was looking at a list of things people shouldn't do when they're writing fan fiction for the first time, and starting a chapter fic was one of them because people fear they'll never finish it. ._. I thought of this fic.

xEmerald Isle: I missed you too, my friend, I missed you too. Glad to know I won't lose you. And I happen to love Pip too. I didn't mean for him to be in the fic so much though. Oh well. He needs more attention anyway.

kyleisgod: I'm gonna be honest. When I saw it was you who reviewed, my first thought was something along the lines of "Oh god, them." I just was _not_ in the mood for criticism. I think that I was afraid to read it after my long gap of not working on this thing. Oh well. It didn't scar me for life, and even if it HAD, I still _need_ criticism. So, thank you. Really. Anyway, I'm glad you decided to answer my question about what Pip calls Kenny. No one else had, which I was gonna be sure to point out in my review replies. So thank you for that too. And, again, I'm gonna be honest—I might have, maybe, _maaaybe, _forgot about Kyle murdering him in the Pink Eye episode. You know what though? Even freakier timing on my part? I had considered watching the Halloween episodes a day after I updated that. :| The Pink Eye episode is on the DVD. Huh. Oh well.

Thank all three of you for reviewing. I wanna add that I have ideas for other SP fics floating through my head—what they are though is a surprise—but I was waiting until I finished this thing before I started working on any of them. I hope you guys chose to read my work even after this is completed.

**...**

"I want you to break Cartman's heart."

They had been sitting in silence for about three whole minutes before Kenny had finally snapped, asking what the fuck Damien wanted him to do. It was never a good thing to grow impatient with the prince of Hell, as Kenny had learned time and time again, but the idea of a certain redhead fucking a certain blond was beginning to make him anxious.

The fact that it should be _Cartman_ screwing around with Kyle, not _Butters_, that was making him so reckless that he was risking pissing Damien off didn't even cross his mind.

Damien's powers apparently weren't the only thing that had grown over the years, but his patience as well—his eyes narrowed a bit and he snapped "Shut the fuck up, I'm getting to it!", but other than that, there was no other signs of danger; it was something that Kenny, if he put enough thought into it, would decide that was the influence of Pip's and Satan's constant patience with the Hell-spawn. Either that or Damien _really _wanted whatever it was he was trying to get from Kenny.

When Damien finally spoke his want though, Kenny decided right then and there that he would be better off going on that date with Pip. He wasn't even sure Cartman _had _a heart to break, and even if he _did,_ Kyle would probably be the one to-

He wasn't going to finish that thought. Damien had apparently picked up on what he was thinking though, going by the scowl on the boy-slash-demon's face. Or he was just displeased with something else. Or maybe his face had finally stuck that way; Kenny _had _heard one time that if you made ugly faces all of the time, they would eventually stick; he had just passed it off as bullshit at the time, but looking at Damien's face now and considering how many times he scowled in a day... Really, all three possibilities had just as great of a chance as happening as the next did. It really could go either way with the kid.

"My face isn't stuck." He rolled his eyes, choosing to keep the scowl in place, not disproving Kenny's new theory. "And as loath as I am to admit it, McCormick, you're probably right; I doubt that monster really _does _have a heart—and that's coming from someone who has ripped the very **soul** out of people—and if he did, I doubt _you_ would be the one to smash it."

Kenny chose to ignore the spiteful tone and comment, hoping that maybe, just _maybe_ Damien would have another task he could fulfill. Besides, even _if _his friend—and Kenny honestly _did _consider them friends—hadn't lashed out, the narrowed eyes were still a warning sign.

Damien, apparently reading his thoughts again (Kenny briefly considered finding something disgusting to think about, but snapped his attention back to the present; he would consider it again later, but the Prince of Darkness would probably just enjoy it), nodded, though he seemed reluctant to do so; Damien being reluctant to do anything was a sign that Kenny would _not_ enjoy whatever task that was about to be offered to him.

"I do have something, but it involves Pip."

Oh. The double date, huh? Knew it. Well, he could take Butters, he supposed. There was no way Cartman would willingly spend time with either Pip **or **Damien, and Damien wasn't particularly fond of the boy either. As long as it wasn't _Kyle _Damien wanted him to take; he wasn't sure he could handle the redhead's bitching throughout a whole date. Besides, Butters and Pip would probably get along well. He _had_ seen them together a time or two back when they were kids...

"It's not a fucking date!"

Damien's patience was about to snap; he looked one second away from letting out a string of curse words followed by a long moment of taking the Lord's name in vain. Not wanting to draw Satan in there—the man seemed to sense when people sinned, especially when it was something his own son was doing—when he was trying to escape, he quickly shutting Damien up would be in his best interest.

Unfortunately for him, Damien was _not _an easy being to shut up. He had tried once before during a previous visit in Hell by covering the boy's mouth up with his hand; the end result was his whole arm being burned off. So, he did something he knew would shut the kid up, something that would shock him—quickly, before Damien could guess at what was happening, Kenny kissed him; it had worked, and Kenny decided that once he was out of Hell (because it would be disrespectful of both Damien _and _Satan, both of whom he was friends with despite Damien's temper and Satan holding him hostage at times) he might thank God. It was just a passing thought though, and he doubted he really would do it, but still. It was a miracle—Damien had stopped screaming.

Kenny had been around the block more than a time or two, and he had the ability to usually be able to tell what a person's lips would feel like just by looking at them. Damien, he decided as he pressed his mouth against the taller boy's, was no different; they were rough and chapped, probably because he spent half of his time in _Hell_, just like Kenny had always imaged they'd be. They were also warm, just like Kenny had imagined they'd be, and he almost wished that the boy would kiss him back; it _had _been a while since he had kissed someone new, and he he would bet anything that the demon was just that—a _demon—_in the sheets.

An image of something seemingly random chose that moment to flash into his mind, but after a moment Kenny figured out what it was—it was him, Stan, Kyle, and Butters all sitting at their lunch table discussing Cartman.

It was the day that the whole mess had began.

Kenny didn't have time to think about the significance of the memory—he wasn't even sure if there _was _one or if his mind was just having trouble focusing at that moment—because Damien had snapped out of whatever trance he had been in—shock, Kenny was guessing, but for the tinniest moment he could have swore he was being kissed back—and was shoving him away.

_'Huh. Maybe he remembered that he has a boyfriend. Maybe he really does love Pip. Or maybe my breath smells.'_

It didn't matter either way; the moment was gone, and he needed to carry on their previous conversation before a string of "What the fuck?"s and "Fucking whore!"s happened.

"So, uh, what about Pip?"


	16. Reassurance

**A/N: **Well. I know some of you guys were curious about Pip and Kenny, but...Well, these two haven't been around for a while. I'm surprised no one has asked me what the fuck they were doing. I have a plan though. I know where I want this to go. Sooo, I kinda needed to set this up anyway. The next chapter though? If I don't stray from my plans, I plan for it to have all four boys in it, along with Stan.

**Reviews:**

Alcorion: ._. I hope this chapter doesn't make you hate me.

xEmerald Isle: ._. You, too. I hope you don't hate me either. Eh. Oh well. This needed to be done.

Well, thank both of you for reviewing. I hope you don't get frustrated with my cliffys and quite reading.

**...**

They had looked for both Kyle and Kenny, but neither boy could be found. It was getting late, and with that lateness came darkness, so Eric had decided to walk Butters home; after stopping Clyde from raping the blond, it would be pretty fucked up if the kid got attacked on the way home; with luck like Butters', it would probably happen. The whole way there though, Butters kept saying things like "I h-hope Kenny's a-alright.." and "K-Kenny's p-probably real cold wherever he is..." with the occasional worry over Kyle. If it wasn't for the fact that Butters kept glancing down at Eric's hands, he would think that the boy didn't worry about him at all. It was beginning to piss him off; when he had told Kenny and Butters to screw around months ago, he hadn't intended for the boys to become so close to each other, shifting attention away from him. He might just have to remind Butters who owned his ass...

His heart, too, for that matter.

"J-jee, thanks for w-walking me h-home, E-Eric."

Butters was cold, and it was causing him to stutter a bit more than he usually did. Eric had given him his jacket-_"Here, Butters. Your stuttering is getting on my nerves."_-but it didn't seem to help much; Eric's arm wrapped around the boy's slim waist didn't even warm him up completely. If he didn't get Butters inside soon, he would probably catch a cold.

Not that Eric would mind taking care of him. He would complain about it, but he wouldn't really mind.

"No problem, Butters, no problem."

They were standing at the door leading to the inside of the Stotch residence. Judging by the cars parked in the driveway, Linda and Stephan-slash-Chris (Eric wasn't ever sure of the guy's actual name despite growing up around his son) were home, but that didn't scare him; despite Butters' father disliking him, he had never been afraid of the man. If Eric wanted to go in, he was going to go in. No closet fag was going to stop him.

And Eric _did_ want to go in.

Butters was apparently thinking something similar—not exactly the same because Eric doubted the kid would ever think of his dad as a closet fag, even if that was what the man _was—_because he was looking a bit nervous at the idea of opening the door; Eric would have thought that the blond was just afraid he would be grounded for whatever ridiculous idea the Stotch's had come up with this time, but the comment that left Butters' mouth disproved that theory-"O-oh, j-jee, Eric. I would l-love to invite you i-in, but my p-parents are h-home, and they would get a-awful s-sore with me if I l-let a boy into the h-house this time at n-night."

"No worries, Butters." Butters looked relieved for the tiniest moment; he probably thought that Eric would just give up and go home. If so, he didn't know Eric Cartman very well. "We'll just sneak up to your room for a moment, have a quick little chat, and then I'll leave."

Butters looked panicked, but Eric knew that the boy would give in; he always did, especially when it came to something Cartman wanted—and he _did_ want this. He wanted—needed, even, though he wouldn't go as far to admit that, even to himself—to prove to himself that he hadn't lost Butters as a slave completely, that the boy would still give in and give him whatever he wanted, consequences be damned.

Eric Cartman needed reassurance from Leopold 'Butters' Stotch.

What the fuck was the world coming to?

"O-oh, b-but Eric, my parents will g—"

If the words "ground me" slipped from Butters' mouth, Eric might just snap and kill something—it was a shame that Kenny wasn't around for him to murder; the boy was a perfect target considering he died so much, no one would raise an eyebrow if Eric decided to strangle him.

Except for Butters; Butters would definitely pitch a fit.

And _fuck,_ there it was again—the clarity that he was losing control over two of his slaves, that they were leaning on each other more than they were on him; Eric didn't like being _leaned on_, for fucks sake, but he liked feeling _needed_, he liked the control that the idea of someone else needing him to function gave him.

And he was losing that control.

He was losing both Butters and Kenny with it.

And, fuck, that just _would not do_.

And where the fuck _was _Kenny, anyway? No matter. He would figure that out later; right now, he needed to remind Butters who his master was.

"We'll be quiet, I promise." Promises didn't mean much to Eric Cartman, a fact that Butters seemed to have forgotten; the boy relaxed a bit at his words. "I just need to talk to you about something. It involves Kenny..."

Eric watched Butters carefully to see if he could be persuaded that easily; if the boy gave in that quickly, if he gave in right after Cartman had mentioned Kenny-_fucking_-McCormick, then he had lost more control than he had thought.

To his irritation, Butters _did_ give in—fucking _**hell—**_though he was still being hesitant. Good. If the boy was being hesitant, maybe Eric could gain some of his control back. Maybe he could fix things. Maybe he could make things go back to the way they were before.

Of course, in Eric's mind, before wasn't before the whole bet-slash-mess had started. Before was when him, Kyle, Kenny, and Butters could screw around without him having to worry about two of them leaving him for each other. Before was when Kyle and Stan weren't talking, when the hippie wasn't in the picture anymore, and Kyle's thoughts—he could tell that the boy was more obsessed with him than the other two were; it was obvious just by looking at the redhead—revolved around him and him only. Before was when it was all about Eric Cartman, not Kenny-poor-ass-McCormick.

"W-well, shucks, E-Eric. A-alright. Ju-just be q-quiet, a-alright?"

He had been quiet long enough. It was time for him to fix the mess that his life was becoming.

And if he got some sex out of the night, well, that was just a bonus.


	17. Baby

**A/N: **I know that I said this chapter would be about all four boys, but since it was so long, I decided to just split it up like this. I hope that's okay with everyone.

**...**

Stan Marsh was not an idiot. Sure, he didn't do the best on tests, but not everyone tested well. Sure, he couldn't seem to keep a girlfriend, but most of the girls in South Park were whores, so that couldn't really be considered his fault either, could it? Sure, he didn't know the difference between chemical bases, but he didn't like to put effort into studying; that made him _lazy_, not _stupid_. Sure, he was a jock, but that was stereotyping him, which wasn't something he liked.

Stan Marsh was not an idiot; he understood the difference between right and wrong, something most people seemed to have trouble grasping. He understood why society needs to have _guidelines,_ why people couldn't just _do what they fucking __**wanted**__._ He understood the concept of _morals_, and had a firm belief in his own, holding onto them with all of his might. He understood why the Japanese shouldn't be slaughtering whales, he understood Kyle's sick fascination with Cartman (they were opposites, and Kyle needed someone the very opposite of him so he could be _challenged_), Stan Marsh understood a _lot_.

What he _didn't_ understand was why Wendy Testaburger was standing at the entrance of his bedroom as if they had never broke up, as if they were still dating. What he _didn't _understand was why his dad had let her into the house when Stan had _clearly_ asked him not to, even after Randy had explained it to his son in a hushed whisper so the girl wouldn't overhear them-_"You're miserable, Stanly. You need to talk to her." _What he _didn't_ understand was why she was standing there _crying_ and looking at him like he was the answer to all of her dreams—though, if he was honest with himself, he knew why he _hoped_ she was there; the spiteful part of him, the part that wanted to be independent, wanted to _lash out_, the part that just wanted to **end** all of the bullshit that had been going on with them for years, wanted her to be there to beg for him to take her back, just so she could be shot down; the other part of him, the part that was _so fucking __**lonely**__ these days, _even _if_ Craig and his gang let him hang out with them, wanted her there begging for him to take her back just so he _could_.

And Stan Marsh wasn't stupid, but he was _so fucking lonely_. He missed his friends, even Butters and Cartman, and especially Kyle. _And,_ o_h, god, __**Kyle.**_ _That_ was a heartache that he didn't want to think about.

But just like he understood morals, he understood that something in their group had _broken_. He understood that it could probably never be fixed, and that he would be fucked and wasting his time if he tried. He understood that he would be better off without him.

But that didn't make his loneliness go away.

And his friends aside, the person who he had been happiest spending his time with—his family didn't count—was standing _right in fucking front of him _looking like she needed him about as much as he needed someone to be with.

There was something _else_ Stan didn't understand though, though he knew he _should_ be able to; the words _just_ _weren't making any sense to him _though, and they were what Wendy had just said to him_-"I'm pregnant."_

**...**

Damien was glaring. That was never a good sign, Kenny knew, but it was to be expected; the guy didn't like for his own father to cling to him, and Kenny had _kissed_ him. The blond could only imagine what kind of personal space issues the Prince of the Unholy was going through at the moment.

Not that he cared. He had issues of his own to be taken care of.

"Thanks for the _concern_." Sarcasm was evident in the prince's voice, but that wasn't anything new. "Now, if you'll stop fucking _whoring _yourself long enough for me to _get to the __damn __**point**__, _I might explain to you how it involves Pip." He didn't pause to make sure Kenny would keep quiet; he could tell by his thoughts and the small nod the blond gave that he would keep his mouth closed, at least until Damien was finished explaining the situation. Or until he thought of something worth saying. "I'll try to go _slow_ so your weak mind can keep up, alright?" Again, Kenny ignored the spiteful comment; Damien wouldn't be Damien if he wasn't cruel, after all, and Kenny rather liked Damien when he wasn't turning people into platypus. "Listen carefully; I'm not in the mood to repeat myself."

"I have some extended business to take care of up in Washington; I hate it up there, but it needs to be done if I plan on taking it over sometime during the next century." Kenny knew what Damien was talking about, of course—taking over Earth. He would start in politics; politicians _did _seem evil now that he thought about it, didn't they? He would start in Washington then branch out. What this had to do with Pip or him though, that he didn't know. "I'm _getting _to that. Pay attention!"

Kenny was snapped out of his thoughts—would he chose Damien or God when the time came?—when Damien snapped at him to pay attention; he knew the answer anyway, though he tried his best not to think it. It wouldn't make Damien very happy, and he _needed _a happy prince at the moment.

"Like I was _saying_, I have to stay up there for an extended period of time." Damien had said 'up there' like he was talking about some place disgusting, which, to him, it was—but the things that Kenny would give up at that moment just to go back up there, even for a little while... "Pip wanted to go with me, of course, but Father _insists_ that he would ruin any chance of a political career that I might have. He isn't happy about it, but he's agreed to stay—the problem though is _where _he plans on staying. Father's busy most of the time, which any idiot could guess, and Pip needs someone to _watch _him. He gets into trouble a lot, not surprisingly. He's too naive, too _trustworthy_. I can't leave him alone down here—he needs company, company that Father _can't_ give him." Kenny had a thought that Damien feared his father would give Pip too _much_ company, and it was a thought that Damien didn't correct him on. "I need him to stay on Earth, back in South Park, with someone _watching _him."

What Damien was asking of him—to baby-sit the Brit—finally dawned on Kenny. Him. Babysitting. Pip. For an 'extended period of time'.

That double date kept looking better and better.

Kenny wasn't made to babysit anyone; he had trouble with taking care of _himself _at times. He drank too much, had too many hang overs, smoked pot on the occasion that he could accord it, whored around, hung out with _Eric Cartman_, plus, there was the fact that he _died almost every day._

"Don't worry about such things." Damien rolled his eyes just as Kenny realized how proper the boy was talking these days—it had to be another influence from being around his British lover for so long; either that or Damien's schooling while he was in Hell was paying off—politicians have to talk properly, after all. "If anything happens to Pip, I'll make sure Father never lets you go home; that should be enough incentive to control yourself and keep him away from Cartman. And if it isn't, then, well..." A smirk took over Damien's face, and Kenny knew that the boy thought whatever sick idea that was going through his head was so clever, he would definitely do it if Kenny didn't obey him. "The zoo could always use another platypus."

Again with those fucking animals. He was beginning to think that Damien had a thing for animals; it would explain why the boy was so attracted to Pip, aft-

Kenny didn't get to finish his stray thought because a hand, rough with bony fingers, was wrapping itself around his neck and _squeezing_. He had a quick flashback of Kyle watching as he fell without doing a damn thing to stop him, but just like with the hand, it was gone before the pain—and yes, there _was _a little bit of pain in his chest when he thought of the fact that it was _Kyle_, good-hearted _Kyle_, who had hurt him; the kid could be a bitch at times, but Kyle had always had a good heart, especially when it came to those less fortunate than him, which Kenny definitely was—could really settle.

"That was your last warning. The next time you _think_ something like that about him, I'll snap your skinny fucking neck in half."

Kenny nodded, his hand going up to rub at his neck; he would just count this incident as a blessing that he didn't get hurt more than he had. Damien had a temper, and for him to hold back from killing while he was angry really had to mean something—he _really_ had to want Pip to be taken care of by Kenny.

Kenny didn't have to ask why him, if he thought about it long enough; Damien didn't trust many people—Satan, Pip, a few of his father's minions if they were lucky enough—but he _did _consider the two of them friends—he would have had to to even allow Kenny into his bedroom, which was where the two of them still were—and that was enough to let Kenny know that Damien trusted him with this, that Damien trusted him with the one human that the demon had ever loved.

Not that Damien would admit any of that to Kenny, especially the part about loving Pip. Kenny understood though, so it went unspoken between them.

"Back to business, if you're _done_ now." Kenny nodded once again, the hand dropping from his reddening neck. "Will you do it?"

Kenny didn't have to think about it—he had lost count of how many times he had nodded that night, but he could add one more to that number.

**...**

_"I'm pregnant."_

The words kept running through his mind, but he was still having trouble making sense of them. Weny. Pregnant. Cartman's baby. Still in high school. Pregnant. Wendy. High school. Cartman. Baby.

He was having trouble focusing on what she was saying—something about her being afraid to go to Eric with it—but he was having more trouble focussing on his own thoughts at the moment.

Weny Testaburger, his ex-girlfriend, the possible love of his life, was pregnant with Eric Cartman's baby. Eric Cartman, the kid that they had all ripped on for being fat. Eric Cartman, the kid who had dated the ex of one of his "friends", something that real friends weren't supposed to do. Eric Cartman, the kid with the crack whore mom. Eric Cartman, the biggest dick he had ever met in his _whole fucking life_. Eric Cartman, who had screwed not only his ex-girlfriend and two of his friends, but his _best fucking friend_. Eric Cartman, who he had never hated more in his whole life. _Eric fucking Cartman..._

Wendy was saying something else now—she would be shunned and her life would be ruined if she didn't get married, and quick—but Stan couldn't feel pity for the girl. He was trying, he really was; he had been the one called a hippie in their group, the compassionate one.

For the life of him though, despite how much he tried to make himself, he couldn't bring himself to feel pity for the broken-hearted girl standing in front of him. He felt oddly numb—shock, maybe—and he welcomed it; he didn't even _want _to know how he would feel if he _wasn't_ numb, but it would probably be something along the lines of disappointment. disappointment in Wendy for getting knocked up or in himself for wanting her back, he didn't know. He didn't even _want_ to know anymore.

Funny how fast things could change. Moments earlier, he had been hoping she had come back to him—well, she had, just not in the way he wanted. She was going on about her being willing to marry him, saying things like "We'll be so happy, Stanly!" and "No one has to know it's not yours..". Now, he just wanted her to leave. It was what she was good at, but she was clinging to him like he was a lifeline, and maybe he was. Maybe she would kill herself if she couldn't get him to marry him; it was a ridiculous idea—she was much to strong and smart for that—but the spiteful side of him, the side that was beginning to feel again, wanted it to come true.

Or maybe she could kill _it._

It was a horrible thought, he knew. He was still having trouble controlling his thinking process, and he was beginning to _feel_ again, but that didn't stop him from wanting it to come true. Cartman was a monster, after all, so what was to stop his hell-spawn from becoming like him? What if it was _worse_ than Cartman? Stan didn't want anything to do with Eric Cartman's offspring, and he decided once and for all, right then and there, that he didn't want anything to do with Wendy either.

"Get off me, Wendy!" He shoved her away, not bothering to be careful; maybe he would kill the thing insider her stomach in the process and save the world a lot of grief. "And do yourself a favor—go get an abortion."

She looked like she couldn't believe what he was saying, which wasn't surprising considering _he_ couldn't believe it. Maybe he would regret it later. Maybe he would regret shoving her away for the rest of his life.

But later was later, and now was now.

And right now, Stan didn't want anything to do with his once sweet-heart.

"You'll regret this, Stan!" Maybe, maybe not. Who was she to tell him how he would feel? Maybe she was right, maybe she was wrong. It didn't matter anymore; he had already made his choice to get rid of her, after all. "You'll regret turning down _me_!"

He sat down in his computer chair, the place he had been at before Randy had brought her up to his room. He shrugged, not bothering to look at her any more; he was searching the room for his hat instead. He felt like going out. Maybe he could even hang out with the guys—the guys being Craig's gang, of course.

"Doubt it. I could do better than you, Wendy. You and Cartman deserve each other."

And with that, she was gone; her foot steps could be heard as she stomped down the stairs.

It wasn't long before his parents came up to see if he was okay. It wasn't long before he had to really sit and think about the answer to that—to if he really _was _okay.

"Yeah...Yeah, I think I am, actually."

And he had _felt_ okay at the time.

Later at night though, when everyone else was asleep in the house, he had to wonder—_was _he? There was a feeling—a feeling of emtyness—creeping into him, not for the first time in his life—and not for the first time in his life he made a decision regarding it.

Stan Marsh was not an idiot. He understood more than most people—people who didn't _know _him well—would give him credit for. Because he didn't test well. Because he couldn't keep a girlfriend. Because he didn't know the difference between chemical bases. Because he was a jock.

But he _did_ understand something vital—he understood _people_. He understood that people, as much as you needed them, would always let you down.

So, as emptiness was creeping into him that night, the night the life's of the kids he grew up around turned to hell, one case literally, he decided something—he decided that he didn't need anyone, that he would go through life without getting close to people.

Because people would only hurt you in the end.


	18. I Wish Everyone Was Loved Tonight

**A/N:** This chapter took forever for me to write. I hope it's okay. I haven't done a sex scene in a while, and I thought that you guys deserved one.

And the title from this chapter comes from "Better Days" by Goo Goo Dolls.

Reviews:

xEmerald Isle: Ha, I actually got your review _right_ after I finished typing this one, so I hope this was quick enough for you.

**...**

They were sitting in the blonde's bedroom. Both of them were on the bed, though one of them—Cartman—was by far more comfortable than the other was. Butters was fidgeting, and Eric knew that if the boy was speaking, he would be stuttering up a storm. The kid was afraid that he would be caught with a boy inside his bedroom, a boy that neither of his parents liked, at the late hour, and then he would be grounded. And Butters did _not_ want to be grounded.

Cartman thought that Butters would be better off worrying about the conversation that they were about to have than fretting over getting in trouble with his folks, but he kept the thought to himself; Butters would soon realize that he was trouble, and it wasn't with Chris-slash-Stephen (_'Seriously,_' Eric thought, _'What IS that fag's name? I might have to ask Butters later if I can't figure it out. Not that he'll be in a shape to talk when I'm finished with him, but that won't stop me, now will it?') _and Linda.

"Butters."

Said blond jumped a bit, though it was obvious he was trying not to make much racket. Honestly, Eric wasn't being _that_ loud. Butters was more likely to wake his parents up than Cartman was.

"Pu-please, Eric. D-don't be s-so l-loud."

Cartman rolled his eyes, not liking being told what to do. If Butters wasn't already in trouble—and the boy really _should_ respect his authority—that would have done the trick. He was just digging himself a deeper hole at that point. The fact that he didn't even realize it was pissing Eric off all the more.

"Butters," His tone was a no-nonsense one that Butters seemed to recognize; he whimpered and let out a small "Oh hamburgers", apparently realizing that he was in trouble. Eric decided to cut him off before Butters could begin apologizing and asking what he did to deserve Cartman's wrath. "I don't know _why_ you think you can tell me what to do or order me around." It didn't matter that it was Butters' house, not his. "I really don't. But it would be in your best interests if you stopped it."

"O-oh, b-but E-Eric, I-I didn't me-mean to—"

"Now," Cartman went on as if Butters had never spoke. "On to the second problem at hand—you're determined to replace me with Kenny, I see, and that just won't do Butters. It won't do at all."

Butters didn't immediately try to defend himself like Cartman had thought he would, and that worried him more than if he had. Butters was a coward, yes, but he would have stuck up for himself when it came to his feelings for Eric; he would have denied feeling something for Kenny if it wasn't true.

The blond haired boy's gaze traveled from Eric's eyes—he was keeping eye contact before, something that Cartman had to give him credit for—down to his hands; his knuckles _had_ bruised, but Eric didn't pay enough attention to notice it.

Butters had.

Butters slowly reached out and took one of Eric's hands, holding it between both of his. The brunette was aggravated and not in the mood to be touched, so he almost jerked his hand away, something that would have served as a good punishment for Butters—not letting him touch Cartman, and the whore would still want to, even IF he was all over Kenny these days—but he decided to watch what the blond would do, his brown eyes narrowing.

"Butters, what do you think you're doi—"

Butters had a death wish, it seemed. He would have had to have one to do what he did—he interrupted Eric Cartman, which was a big no no. It surprised Cartman though, so much so that he didn't interrupt the boy who was interrupt him.

Besides, he thought, this might be interesting. It Butters had some-how grown some balls without him noticing, he might just feel the urge to play with them.

Of course, he never had rough sex with the boy holding his hand. That was saved for Kenny and occasionally Kyle. He wasn't sure Butters could handle it. If the kid didn't watch what came out of his mouth in the next thirty seconds though, he would find out, and something would probably be going _into_ his mouth.

A blow job sounded good at that moment.

Butters was still speaking though, and Eric had to drag his mind—reluctantly, of course—out of the gutter to listen.

"N-now you l-listen h-here, E-Eric. K-Kenny is my f-friend, a-alright? J-_just _my friend. I c-care about him and a-all, but not in the way that I c-care about you. O-okay? A-and don't you e-ever think that you m-mean less to me th-than he does."

Butters _had_ apparently grown a pair of balls, and Eric was more than tempted to play with them. He had more pressing priorities to take care of first though concerning the boy; the boy that he was so very tempted to just push back onto the mattress. He would wait though—he wanted to be sure.

"Butters," His eyes narrowed more than they already were. "If you're messing with me or lying to me, so help me, I'll—"

Butters never got to hear what he would do though, because at that exact moment, the blond chose to press his lips against the other boy's, which effectively shut him up.

Leopold 'Butters' Stotch shutting up Eric Cartman. The world really was turned upside down these days, wasn't it? Eric wasn't complaining though—Butters was warm, familiar, and, though he wouldn't admit it, even to himself, he was missed.

Unfortunately though, the blond pulled back from the kiss to continue talking. He really _did_ seem to be in a talkative mood, and Eric couldn't help but think about all of the other things that his mouth could be used for...

"E-Eric, I w-would never l-lie to you." And Eric knew it. "I l-love you." And Eric knew that, too.

Eric Cartman, despite what people believed, _could_ love—he loved himself. He loved the way his boys, all three of them, made him feel; alive, needed, worshiped, _loved_. They each did something different and yet the same for him—he felt needed with each of them, though at a different level than from each other. Kyle needed him the most, then Butters, then Kenny. Kyle needed someone to challenge him, to make him think. The other two actually needed someone to take care of them—neither could take care of themselves to save their life's, in Kenny's case literally—though they each needed him to take care of them in different ways.

"And I love you too, Butters."

He didn't know if he really did, but that didn't matter; Butters needed to hear it, needed something from him, and Eric needed to feel important, to feel needed. It was a system of needs, but one that would be satisfied.

...

"_**Murdering**__, __**untrustworthy**__, __**failure**__!"_

Sheila had been shouting for over an hour, but it never seemed to stop; she never seemed to run out of hateful words to spout about her oldest son.

Kyle, like Stan was at that very moment, was beginning to grow numb. He was standing at the top of the stairs, nibbling on his bottom lip, and watching as his mother tossed his clothes—along with anything else he owned—outside; he was being kicked out of the house.

Both Ike and their father had tried—they still were, though Kyle was no longer listening to them—to reason with his mother, to try to calm her down.

So far, it hadn't worked.

He wasn't surprised with her behavior. It had just been Kenny—_**Just**__ been Kenny?_, he thought to himself, _I really __**am**__ a bastard, aren't I?—_but it didn't matter. It didn't matter that he would just come back from the dead—_and _fuck_, what if he __**didn't**__ this time?—_because the adults didn't like to think about the fact that a boy could just rise from the dead whenever he wanted—and what if Kenny _didn't _want to this time? What if he had finally had enough of South Park? What if he didn't want to deal with every one's bullshit anymore? What if he didn't want to deal with _Kyle?_

Kyle would worry about it later; he was becoming too numb at the moment to even _care_ if he ever saw someone he had been friends with for years again.

All he could bring himself to care about at that moment was where he would be sleeping that night, which was apparently what his mother was now going on about.

"**Go stay with that Cartman boy! Maybe he'll help you with your next **_**murder**_**!**"

Kyle let out a quiet sigh, but chose not to say anything; there wasn't anything that he could say to make the situation any better, so why bother trying?

Fuck, did he miss Stan. The boy could make him feel better in an instant.

He would have to settle for Cartman; Cartman, who never made anyone feel any better.

And if he wished for one moment, one _tiny_ little moment, that his mom was more like Sharon Marsh, Sharon Marsh who tried to _help_ her son when she thought that he had murdered someone, then he didn't voice that either.

"**Do you even **_**care**_**?"**

Kyle didn't know if she was asking him if he cared about being kicked out or if he had killed someone. Either way, it didn't matter. Either way, the answer was the same.

No.

"**Do you even **_**care**_** that you killed that poor boy?**"

Oh. Of course that was what she was asking about—she probably assumed that he was freaking out about where he was going to sleep, that he was only worried about himself; she had said so at some point during her screaming before he had began to block her out.

"**Do you even **_**care**_** about the pain that his family has to go through?**"

She was throwing a fit about the way Kenny's family would feel? Kyle honestly didn't know if she really _cared_ about the McCormick's or if she was just trying to make him feel guilty; he knew that he should be able to figure something like that out when it came to his own mother, but either option seemed just as likely as the other.

He knew that Kenny's family would care—they always did, after all, no matter _how_ many times the boy died. Butters would care, of course; Kyle, who usually felt irritated at the thought of the boy, felt nothing, and if he _had_, it would have been sympathy.

But at that moment, Kenny didn't care, not about Butters or Kenny.

And he knew in that instant that his mother didn't either.

**...**

They were kissing again. The lips pressed against his own were warm and full, the way Eric had remembered them to be. They had been kissing for close to five minutes straight, breaking apart only for quick breaths of air, and Eric wanted—needed; it was just one more need to add to the pile forming between them—more.

His hands moved to cup Butters' face between them, the smaller boy's cheeks flushed and warm between them. Butters' eyes, which had been closed during their kiss, slowly slid open, and he pulled back a bit to say something.

"E-Eric, I-I—"

They had talked earlier though, and Eric was in the mood to _feel_ now, not talk. He placed another kiss on the blonde's lips—lips that were swollen from too much kissing—but this one was quick. Afterwards, he pulled back to get a good look at the boy sitting beside him, the boy that would give him anything he asked for.

Eric Cartman had never been so turned on in his whole life.

The fact that the person who was turning him on so much was _Butters_ would have once disgusted him, but looking at the boy now, he honestly couldn't remember why. He couldn't remember that he had once thought of the boy as pathetic, that he didn't think of him as anything other than his slave. Looking at Butters now, seeing the boy's flushed skin, dazed look, and lowered eyelids, he couldn't think of anything but touching the person sitting by him—and getting touched in return.

"Sh, Butters. Don't ruin the moment."

Eric began to tug on Butters' clothes, only managing to get the blonde's shirt off before he started speaking again.

"B-but, E-Eric...Wh-what if m-my p-parents c-catch us?"

Not even Linda and Stephen-slash-Chris Stotch could turn Eric off. He really _did_ wish Butters would get more into it though; Eric would just have to make him forget all about his parents.

"They're not going to catch us, Butters. Promise. Relax. How often do you get me to yourself, hm?"

Butters swallowed, but nodded, giving in. He scooted back a bit from Cartman so there would be a little bit of room between them; he knew that Eric liked watching him strip, so he did just that, a blush still lingering on his cheeks—he stood up and pulled his clothes off slowly, trying his best to give the larger boy a show. He stood in front of Eric Cartman, who was still sitting on his bed, completely naked and vulenerable—just the way Eric liked it.

Eric's eyes raked over his body slowly, taking every inch of the boy standing before him in. Butters was beautiful, he'd give him that—long legs, cute little ass, tight stomach, pretty face. He'd hit the jackpot with him; he didn't have freckles like Kyle did and he wasn't all skin and bones like Kenny was.

Butters looked nervous—of _course_ he looked nervous; he always did when they fooled around. It had been a while since they had been together alone though, and he could tell the blond had missed it. Eric would reassure him though, just this once, just to make him relax a bit; Butters being relaxed would make things go easier.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Butters." His voice had been as soft as he would allow it to become, and it seemed to sooth the boy standing before him, even if it was just by a little bit. "Come over here."

Eric patted his lap until the blond took the hint and moved into in. He wrapped his arms around the boy now perched in his lap, said boy wrapping his arms around the larger boy's neck. They sat like that for the tiniest moment—Eric with his arms wrapped around Butters' waist, Butters with his arms wrapped around Eric's neck—before Eric laid the nude boy back onto the bed.

"O-oh, j-jee, Eric. I kn-know you wo-wouldn't ever h-hurt me." Butters didn't unwrap his arms from around Eric's neck, and the larger boy took the opportunity to move closer to the boy underneath him; he shifted his weight around until he was between Butters' legs. The boy flushed a deeper shade of red, but he didn't try to move away; instead he pressed his slim body closer to Eric's, so close that the larger boy briefly wondered if the blond was trying to merge them into one individual. He had better things to think about at the moment though—what exactly to do to the boy underneath him, pressing up against him like a common whore, for instance. "I-I'm ju-just afraid th-that my p-parents will w-walk in.."

Oh. That again. Eric would have to make sure that the next time they screwed around, it would be at his own house. Butters would probably worry about Cartman's mother telling on him though, so t—Eric stopped that though; he didn't want to think about his mother at the moment.

"No one's going to come in, Butters."

The boy looked like he was going to protest again, so Eric did something that he knew would shut the blond up about his parents—he slipped a hand between their bodies, running it over Butters' stomach, his nails lightly scraping against the skin there. He let it travel down to the boy's pubic hair, allowing his fingers to curl in it, before it finally made it to its destination—wrapped firmly around Butters' dick.

Eric, knowing that a loud cry of his own name was about to be groaned from the boy's lips, pressed his mouth against them. It effectively silenced the groan that he wanted so badly to hear, keeping the boy beneath him quiet so he wouldn't alert the Stotch's, waking them up and ruining the fun.

They stayed like that for a while—Eric slowly jerking Butters off, his other hand now tangled in the boy's hair, while they shared a kiss that was as slow and deep as it was passionate—until the blond finally finished, his cum covering Eric's hand. Eric pulled his hand out from between them, and was considering either getting up and cleaning his hand off in the bathroom or simply cleaning it off on boy's blankets (the second option seemed more appealing, but then Butters would get in trouble when his parents saw the stain), but Butters solved the problem for him; the blond took the hand as he did earlier, but this time he brought it up to his mouth, and licked at it until it was clean.

Eric wanted to groan from just watching the boy's pale, pink tongue dart out and clean up his own cum. He didn't know how Butters could stutter from the very idea of sex, but be able to suck on his fingers the way he did. Speaking of sucking...

"Butters, blow me. Now."

It was blunt, he knew, and maybe it ruined the romance, but it didn't matter—Eric was in need, and it was a need that Butters could—and _would_, going by the shy nod the boy gave him as an answer—fulfill.

"O-okay, E-Eric. A-anything you w-want."

Eric nodded, sitting up. He moved to the edge of the bed, sitting there, and watched as Butters moved off the bed, sinking to the floor on his knees. He watched as the boy in front of him, still completely naked, nervously reached out and unzipped his trousers. Eric's arms were long, long enough to reach down and cup the boy's ass in his hands, squeezing lightly, while Butters slowly took his dick out of his jeans.

He watched as the blond lowered his head. It had been a while since he had been sucked off by Butters, and he was anticipating it. He swallowed just as Butters took the head of his cock into his mouth, sucking hard, his cheeks hollowing out. Eric tangled his fingers in Butters' hair, pushing the boy's head further down onto his cock; Butters didn't mind, taking in as much as he could without choking. Eric began to thrust his hips up, pushing his dick further and further into Butters' mouth—and _fuck,_ that mouth was warm.

He was finishing, Butters swallowing as much of his cum as he could, just when the door the the boy's room opened. Neither boy noticed at first, and the new viewer was too stunned to say anything as his son, his _precious, __**only**__ son, _crawled into the lap of the neighborhood's biggest asshole, zipped the boy's jeans up, and snuggled, _snuggled,_ against the kid's chest. Finally, as the larger boy wiped a drop of cum from the blonde's mouth, feeding it to him, his son sucking on the kid's finger, did Chris Stotch find his voice.

"BUTTERS! What the HELL are you doing to that boy? Do we have to GROUND you, young man?"

And here Chris had thought that sending Butters to that camp for bi-curious kids when he was younger had done some good.


	19. Fading Away

**A/N: **The title of this chapter comes from "Stop Crying Your Heart Out" by Oasis.

This chapter was hard for me to write, but the next one will be the last one.

**...**

Damien was becoming frustrated. For the last ten minutes, he had been trying to send Kenny McCormick home. His powers didn't seem to be working though, as McCormick was still sitting in front of him.

_'This shouldn't be happening. The only reason it wouldn't work was if—'_

Damien's teeth bared, his anger becoming more evident and scaring Kenny the tiniest bit; Kenny had been around Damien for years, so his temper didn't scare him as it did most people, but it was still the _Prince of __**Hell **_he was dealing with—there would be something wrong with him if he wasn't the tiniest bit afraid.

Kenny would be pissed too though if he realized why Damien's powers weren't working—Satan was blocking them.

"It won't work, son."

Both Damien and Kenny turned to look at the new member of the room—Satan himself had joined them. Kenny was nervous—he had broken the law that Satan had laid down for him to follow, and there were bound to be repercussions for it—but Damien looked even angrier than before, and the demon prince's next words, words directed towards his father-_"I knew it was you!"—_made Kenny realize why, made him realize what was going on; the pieces finally fit, it finally clicked.

Satan was keeping him from from leaving Hell. Satan, who was ignoring his son at the moment to talk to Kenny. His words were a lot softer, almost sounding on the verge of being _sad_, than Kenny thought they would be; he didn't know if it was possible, but Satan almost sounded like he _pitied_ Kenny. Could Satan feel pity? Kenny didn't like the idea.

"I was afraid of this. Deep down I knew that you wouldn't listen to me, that you wouldn't take the time to stay here and think things over. I was hoping though." Satan let out a depressed sigh, and Kenny realized that he really _did_ feel pity for his young friend. "I guess I'll have to show you then. Come along, little one."

Kenny wanted to ask what it was that Satan would now have to show him, but he chose to follow after the larger being instead; he knew from years of experience that he would have to wait for Satan to show or tell him something when he felt the time was right; Kenny knew that he wouldn't get any answers until Satan wanted him to have them—he would have to wait until they got to wherever they were going.

They walked until they came to a room that Kenny had been in once before, a room that he had _never_ wanted to go back into; he hesitated at the door, but after Satan's nod in his direction, he followed after him. The room, Kenny remembered, showed memories; it showed the past, the present, and the future.

"Over here."

Kenny followed Satan over to something that looked like a bowl, and stared down into it. He jumped back slightly when something colorful and blurry began to fill it after Satan touched it with his hand, but realizing that nothing was going to harm him, he leaned down to get a better look at the images that were beginning to unfold before him.

_Kyle pacing up and down Ike's room, worried to sick. _

_Cartman and Butters looking for him; Butters worrying over him._

_Wendy finding out that she's pregnant. _

_His parents searching the street for their missing child. _

_Kyle being screamed at, called names—names that though Kenny didn't like Kyle much anymore, he would never think to call the boy._

_Cartman and Butters in Butters' room; Cartman giving him a firm talk._

_Stan going into shock before becoming **so** damn angry. _

_Carol McCormick having another breakdown while her husband drinks until he passes out. _

_Kyle, after taking every single word of abuse from his bitch mother, being thrown out into the snow._

_Butters telling Cartman that him and Kenny were just friends, that Cartman was who he loved._

_Stan finally throwing Wendy out, accepting the loneliness that was threatening to swallow him whole._

_Mr. Stotch busting in on Cartman and Butters doing something that went beyond friendship._

The memories eventually stopped, but Kenny found it hard to tear his eyes away from the bowl. He could feel tears beginning to cause his eyes to burn, and as hard as he tried to stop them, they began to leak down his face. He still couldn't bring himself to look away from the bowl in front of him, even after Satan placed a warm hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay to cry, little one." His voice was soft, so soft that Kenny understood why it was he had once been considered the most beautiful angel. "You were meant to all along. It was _you _that was meant to cry."

_That_ caught Kenny's attention. A feeling of anger and betrayal, stronger than he had felt in years, welled up inside him, and he forced himself to raise his gaze to Satan, a glare on his face.

"Why?" He didn't try to fight the tears anymore; it was pointless, they wouldn't stop no matter _how_ hard he tried to make them, so what was the point of trying? It just wasted energy—energy he could use at the moment; he felt drained of it. "Why me?"

Satan didn't seem bothered by Kenny's anger; with a son like his, he was probably used to it. He kept his hand on Kenny's shoulder and his voice soft; the pity was still there.

"Because, little one, you're my friend. You taught me to care about myself in a way that I had forgotten. I wanted to return the favor. You no longer care if you die. You no longer care about _yourself_. I told you that tears had to be shed—I meant _yours_. You can go back to Earth, but you have to want it, little one. You have to want it more than you've ever wanted anything in your whole life. You have to want to be with the people that you left behind. You have to want to be with the ones that care about you—and some of them _do—_and you have to want to be with the ones that _don't_. You have to crave _life_ again, little one. Until then, I couldn't give it to you. Until then, you were to stay down here."

But Kenny didn't belong there—he didn't belong on Earth either though. He didn't say anything for a long while, choosing to turn his gaze back to the bowl. Old memories had begun to flash during Satan's speech, memories that Kenny had almost forgotten about.

_Him, still just a baby, meeting Kyle, Stan, and Cartman._

_The first time he had kissed a girl._

_The first time he had kissed a boy, which was _so, _so much better._

_The other boys comparing Butters to him, hurting the boy's feelings. _

They kept flashing before his eyes, but he no longer paid attention to them. He couldn't—he had a heavy decision to make, after all.

But, like years before, he would make the right choice—choosing Hell so the people of South Park would be happy.

"No," He spoke slowly, the tears finally stopping; he didn't cry the last time, he wasn't going to do it now. "No. If I...If I stay here...Can you make it like I was never born? Can you take it all back?"


	20. Measure of a Man

A/N: Chapter inspired by "Measure of a Man" by Clay Aiken and "Better Days" by Goo Goo Dolls.

**...**

"Can I ask why you would want that, little one?"

Satan didn't sound surprised at Kenny's choice. If the boy had to guess, he would say that the ex-angel had thought of his decision long before Kenny himself had. He probably knew his answer to _why_ he wanted to do it, too, and was just making sure that he wasn't wrong, that Kenny wasn't making a decision that he would regret later.

"Because..." He had to pause to gather his thoughts. "Because it would be one less mouth for my family to feed."

Satan looked like he was about to object, to say that Kenny needed a better reason than that to throw his life away, but Kenny cut him off before he could get started.

"What happens to them?" He turned back to the bowl; the bowl that held the secrets of his short life. "To the guys, I mean. What happens to them if I do this?"

Satan sighed lightly, but Kenny could still hear it from behind him. Kenny had been right; Satan _had _thought about the possibility of Kenny choosing this. The fact that he knew exactly what would happen without checking the bowl was proof of it.

"With one less boy in the group, Kyle and Stan will grow even closer, eventually deciding the cast Cartman out. You were the only one really holding them together; they felt like the group couldn't be divided. It was all against Cartman, or they would stick together until the end—or until two of the group members decided to become attacked to Eric, leaving the third member to feel alone and alienated."

Kenny felt a pang of guilt for Stan, but he chose to focus on what Satan was saying instead of his guilt.

"Without Kyle to torment, Eric will focus all of his attention on Leopold. It will get so bad at one point that the boy will eventually stand up for himself. I know that it's hard for you to believe, little one, but with that much torment focused on him, his darker side comes out sooner. After an incident scarring Eric badly enough, the boy will get his mother to allow him to transfer schools, never setting foot in South Park again."

Kenny couldn't bring himself to feel bad for Cartman, knowing that the boy probably would deserve it. Butters, on the other hand though? Kenny felt proud of his friend.

"Eric will go on to own his own business one day. He'll still have his dark tendencies, and he'll still end up down here one day, but he'll grow up doing less damage to the other children you know."

Oh? He would get to see Cartman again some day, after all. He just hoped that sweet, innocent _Butters _never ended up where he was.

"Leopold will grow up healthy and with more friends than he has now. He'll become a dancer later in life, moving to a bigger town and becoming famous, with more confidence because Eric wasn't around to pull it out of him."

Butters? Dancing? Sounded perfect. Kyle and Stan were the only ones left...

"I'm getting to that, little one." The voice was still as soft as ever; he had read Kenny's thought. "Without Eric to impregnate her, Wendy and Stan eventually marry. Kyle is there to be his best man, and—you may not like this part, little one—Leopold, who was in town for the wedding, will eventually get together with Kyle. It isn't perfect, but...They'll all be happy. The only question is—will _you_ be?"

Kyle. With Butters.

Kenny was having trouble wrapping his mind around that particular bit of information, but if it made them happy...

He nodded for the last time that night.

"Are you sure, little one? If you ever see any of them down here—and I assure you, you will see Eric eventually—they won't recognize you."

Was he sure? Was this really what he wanted? He was. Just as he had been years before, when it came right down to it, Kenny would die for his friends. Maybe they didn't deserve it. Maybe they weren't _perfect_. But they had grown up with each other, had had most of their firsts together, had been closer to Kenny than his own family was.

So maybe they didn't deserve it. But Kenny was going to give it to them anyway.

The only difference between this time and the last time he decided to stay in Hell was that he didn't get to tell them goodbye. He wasn't sure he wanted to, either. It would be too painful, and there was a chance that he might change his mind.

And in the end, Kenny was self-sacrificing, so he would stay away.

"I'm sure."

If there was a bright light flashing over South Park that night, no one remembered it. If two different boys who had both been thrown out of their homes found themselves at a friend's house spending the night, they didn't remember it. If a raven haired boy was lonely that night, he didn't remember it. If a young woman was crying about a mistake she had made with a boy she had thought she loved, she didn't remember it.

If four children grew up together, three of them didn't remember it, and the one that did couldn't remind the others. If a dancer had once had both a blond and a brunette protector, he didn't remember it. If the McCormick's had another child, they didn't remember it. If a certain redhead had once had an obsession, it was forgotten, along with the boy that it was over, the boy he hadn't seen in years, the boy that might have, in another life, loved him.

And if that same boy loved three of his friends, each in different ways, it was also forgotten.

Satan paused a moment before nodding at the young man by his side; it had been done, all of South Park had forgotten that Kenny McCormick had ever existed.

He hugged the red being standing before him, his arms wrapping around the male's waist, his face burying his face in red skin. He was letting go just as Pip opened the door to the room.

"Oh, there you are, Satan! Damien was looking for you—Oh!" The Brit finally took notice of Kenny; Kenny watched the boy anxiously, waiting for his reaction, waiting to see if he would be remembered. He doubted he would be—Satan had told him that it had been done, so it had been done, he knew—but still, it was better safe than sorry. "Hello there! My name is Philip, but everyone calls me Pip because they hate me!"

It had never disturbed him before how cheerful Pip had said that—had said the reason people called him Pip—but it did now; he took the boy's hand, shaking it.

"Philip, huh? It suits you."

Pip let out a squeal, happy that someone had called him by his real name. Kenny didn't hate the boy—he never really _had_, even _if_ his accent irritated him—and if he was going to be spending time in Hell, he needed friends.

Besides, he had a feeling that Damien didn't forget him—he technically wasn't _in_ South Park, after all, and Satan wouldn't want to tamper with his son's memory—and would expect him to hold up on his end of the deal, even if Damien himself didn't fall through.

Kenny McCormick becoming friends with Philip 'Pip' Pirrup.

Wonders never did end, huh?

And if Satan neglected to mention the fact that if anyone outside of Hell ever saw Kenny, they would remember him, well, that was his little secret at the moment.

**...**

**A/N: **Well...It's over, I guess. I have a sequel partly planned, but I think I wanna take some time to work on other things at the moment. Still, though, if you want a sequel ask for it. I might decide to start on it, though I _do_ have plans for other SP fics to be started.

And thank all of you for reviewing. You helped give this story life. Without you, it would have never been finished.


End file.
